The Battle For Her
by LOTW
Summary: ﻿One year after Kingdom Hearts, Riku escapes from Kingdom Hearts and kidnaps Kairi. But Sora is determined to find and rescue her. But she can't choose one over the other. Whose heart will she take and whose heart will she break. Sexual content warning.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

In an empty castle, everything was quite, except the shadows in the darkness. In the middle of one of the vast hallways, a dark circle began to appear. Darkness slowly began to rise out of the circle. Then it began to disperse. Out of it came a cloaked figure carrying a sleeping girl. The silvered haired boy looked down at **his **sleeping beloved in his arms. He gently carried her over to his bed and set her down. He took off her shoes and socks, and admired her shapely body underneath her white shirt and blued checkered skirt, knowing that it was all his. He carefully pulled up the covers on her so that she would not get cold and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

Riku loved Kairi, but Sora loved Kairi as well. All the years that they had fought on the island had slowly but surely over the years turned from battle to decide who was the strongest, to the battle for her. And Riku had always won those battles, but both of them knew that she did not realize what the battles were really about, thus he could never step up and rightfully claim his prize. They all loved each other in a sense; Riku and Sora _were_ best friends and _still_ rivals, and they both knew that Kairi loved them both, but just in a friendly way. Which blocked their paths even more. Kairi had been very lonely when she first came to the island, for she had no memories, but they had quickly become friends.

Now not only did the friction between Riku and Sora become personal, but it had recently become an issue between light and darkness. Sora of course was on the light side, but Riku had recently become half heartless/half man in a sense. Ansem has ben banished from his heart, he got rid of him a long time ago. And now the darkness could not take him over. (For reasons that will be explained in time.) So he was going to do as he pleased now. And he had a plan. But the first thing that he desired before anything else was the girl that now lay before him.

He began walking over to the door out of his bedroom, when he turned back to look at the sleeping object of his love and longing and said with a soft smile "Soon Kairi, soon."

He walked out of his bedroom, through many halls and corridors to come to a pedestal. On it was a bowl filled with water that looked thick with miasma that was purple and black. He stared at it a moment and then tried concentrating on it, and pretty soon the dark water began to take on more color and shapes began to appear, and it was not long until it showed a spiky haired boy with his two pets . He smirked at them for the fact that they were flabbergasted that Kairi was nowhere on the island that they had all inhabited just a year ago.

He smiled at the fact that he had gotten to Kairi before Sora did, and he continued to eye the boy, confident that he could not do anything to appose him, or to get Kairi back.

He grinned widely at the fact that he had escaped Kingdom Hearts, taken complete control of the heartless, acquired this castle, got **his** Kairi, and made a complete idiot out of his rival. Today was a grand day indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Sora stood in the house. In the house that his beloved was supposed to be sleeping in. But she was not there. In fact she was no were on the island , or at least nowhere that he could sense. Donald or Goofy could not either. But just to make sure he was going to look. Even if he had to tear apart the island he would find her. He looked in her room upstairs, in the kitchen, and every other room in the house. When he did not find her, he started out the door.

He began making his way to the island as fast as he could, his friends just a bit far behind "Hey wait up Sora" called an obviously annoyed Donald. "Yeah there is no reason to rush, is there?" Goofy said half panting. But there pleas just seemed to fall on deaf ears as Sora kept running with only increasing speed.

He got to the island via his canoe, but found no others there. But he would still look. He looked on both sides of the island. No Kairi. He checked the upper and lower shacks. Not there either. He checked every square inch of the island for her, sensing her or not. She had to be somewhere. Then he remembered one last place. He then checked the secret place. He found that she was not there either. But he noticed three different things. For one the picture that was drawn of him handing Kairi a pou po (do not know how to spell the fruit. T-T sorry.) Was rewarded with Kairi handing him a fruit. And he smiled at that. Second, now off to the side there was a picture of Riku handing Kairi a fruit and Kairi returning it as well. The picture angered him and he had a feeling that Riku had been there just by seeing that. But nothing was as frightening as the third.

Now placed where the door was, was also a key hole. Which of course only appeared when they had to be sealed. And they only had to be sealed when something threatened to come inside them and destroy the core of the earth. And the only things that did that were the heartless.

The heartless were back, and a new set of questions were placed in his now confused mind. Where was Kairi? Where was Riku? Why were the heartless here? Could he do what he did a year ago all over again? He began to get enraged, and glared angrily at the key hole. _Why did you have to come back here, huh_? His mind screamed at it. _Why the fuck are you here?._

After Donald and Goofy had arrived, they had finally managed to calm his raging blood. "Do you feel that" Donald stated. "What?" Sora questioned.. " I think you should feel for yourself" he answered. So Sora stood for a moment and concentrated, and that is when he felt it. Rikus presence mixed with darkness hung in the air. _He had been here._ He thought. _Oh no Riku. I at least thought that this time you were on our side._

He began checking to see if he sensed Kairi one more time, and found that it was mixed with Rikus. _So he has taken her_. He realized. And began running back to the gummi ship. They were initially going to drop him off and Donald and Goofy were going to spend the night. And they would set out to look for Riku and King Mickey again. But now they were no longer on a personal journey. But before they left, they did not realize the monsters that began to crawl out of the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three (Lemon warning.)

She gently opened her eyes and it took her a moment to register after observing her surroundings that she was not in her house. She sat up and took a moment to recall everything that had happened. She was about to go upstairs when... Riku. She remembered that he had been there and that she was so happy that he was back, but he had joined the darkness. And she took him to the secret place to show him the drawing of her and Sora, and then they made one of him too. And then he had kid-napped her! She gazed off into the distance for a moment looking forlorn. She remembered that Riku looked older and even had longer hair and now wore a black coat. She looked older as well and her hair was longer too.

She looked around again, not knowing whether or not to look for Riku, or find a way too escape. She felt lost and confused as to what to do. In the sense of good verses evil she was against him. But she would never move a hand to hurt him. So she did not know what to do.

So she began running and looking for him. But she suddenly crashed into someone. Opening her eyes she peered up into Rikus own looking down on her and having a soft expression. "Hey Kai." He said encircling an arm around her waist. "Hey you, what's the big idea of you running off with me like that?" she tried to keep a happy face. "I'm sorry. But I cannot allow you to leave here and go back with him" he explained gently. She looked at him questioningly. "Who?" she asked him. "Sora." He answered. "But he is my friend, as you are. Do you still hold something against him? Why are you two always fighting?" He laughed, and she didn't know why. " Why are you laughing?" "It just reminded me of one of the things I like best about you. You are humble. Don't you see yet. We love you." He said brushing his lips on her forehead. "I love you too." she responded. "Yes. We both know. But the reason we are always fighting is because we love you. We **want** you." Finally understanding what he meant she said. "I love you like that too. But I love you both that way. And I can't choose between you two." He just smiled at her.

"I had a feeling that was the case" he said, and held her to him and whispered in her ear "You can't go back to him Kai, your mine." He then placed a tender first kiss on her lips. They stayed locked there for a moment before he placed a gentle hand on her butt and licked and nibbled her lips asking entrance to her mouth. She once again didn't know what to do. So she broke free of his grasp and started running frantically and crying. But it was not long until she felt someone grab onto her arm and pulled her into a warm embrace. Riku held her tightly and whispered gently to her that he wouldn't hurt her as she struggled to get away, and he let her scream into his chest out of frustration.

"I love you, so please let me love you." He brought his hand up to the small of her back and rubbed there gently, and it felt good, which surprised and worried her.. "But I'm not ready for something like this Riku. And it would be like betraying..." but he cut her off. "No Kairi. I don't love you because I wanted to make love to you. I want to make love to you because I love you." He breathed on the nape of her neck, sending shivers up her spine. He gently kissed her again. And picked her up bridal style and brought her to his bed and gently set her down and she withered beneath him.

**LEMON**

He kissed her again and licked her lips begging for entrance. When she didn't cooperate he gently rubbed the small of her back causing her to moan and he took this chance to slip his tongue in her mouth and rub and flirt her tongue with his own causing more moans to be heard. He broke their kiss and planted wet kisses along her neck and collarbone. He took off his cloak and then his shirt revealing his bare muscular chest with a wonderful six pack right underneath it, then took off her shirt. He went to take her bra when she objected. "Please don't do this." she said trying to push him away. "I love you, you love me, why shouldn't we make love." He responded taking her hands off his chest and placing a gentle kiss on her palm, and rubbing his soft lips on her skin. He began lovingly placing kisses along her aching body. He placed his hands around her back and fumbled with her bra finally getting it off. He gaze at his treasures and cupped a breast in his hand. She blushed at his actions and he chuckled when he noticed this. "There is nothing to be embarrassed about" he cooed.

He undid his pants and took off his underwear and noticed the curious eyes on him and smirked again causing her to blush and avert her stare. He kissed her glistening lips and then kissed her lower and lower till he got right above her skirt. He took off her skirt and panties and kissed above her pubic region. Placing his mouth on her breast, he kissed to her breast tip and took her nipple in his mouth and she moaned from the sensation of his wet tongue flicking her hardened nipple and one of his hands teasing her other breast, and parted her legs with his knees. He took his other hand and placed a finger inside her heating core. He traveled further into her until he reached her flower. He stroked it gently and whispered huskily into her ear "What I have in my hand is all mine, and when you wake up in the morning it will not be there anymore, for I will have taken it." He licked the shell of her ear and kissed her deeply again and massaged her breasts. And began making inward and outward movements inside of her.

She moaned from the sensation of his actions, finally giving in to his desire and her own and he took himself and placed it at her entrance and slowly parted her moist folds and crept inside until he reached her innocence. "This will hurt a bit Kai" she nodded. He shoved forward breaking her purity and heard her whimper. He kissed her deeply and whispered sweet and comforting words of promise and apology saying the pain would soon disappear and pleasure would replace it. And it soon did and he began rocking back and forth inside of her gently still giving her time to get used to him, but she was soon meeting his thrusts with her own and they began getting faster, both of them began reaching their peaks. He wanted them to release together so he waited till her release and his seed spilled into her. Her grip around him tightened as she trembled and moaned from her first orgasm. He couldn't help but smile with pride feeling like a man.

When they were finished, both of them were panting and covered in a coat of sweat. He lovingly nuzzled one of her breasts and said "I love you Kai." "I love you too." _But what about Sora, have I betrayed him?_ She thought. He kissed her lovingly one last time before they drifted off into a deep slumber, in each others arms, and him still inside of her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters; though I want to**.

I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you. This story may end up in a RikuxKairi, RikuxKairixSora, or just all of them end it as friends. Tell me what you think I should do. I will **_try_** to make the chapters longer. On with the story.

Everything was calm in the gummi ship except for one particular brown haired boy. Needless to say, Sora was pissed. The nerve of Riku. They had always fought over Kairi. But now he's gone too far. _'Did he threaten her to make her come with him? But he would not have been that cruel to her. Riku's smart. He could've tricked her into coming with him. But she is smarter than that, and she should've been able to sense his dark aura. He could have forced her to come with him_. _I know Riku, and he would not hurt Kairi, darkness or not. But I am still worried_.'

He was snapped from his thoughts by the hand on his shoulder. "It is ok Sora. I'm sure she is just fine." explained Donald, trying to reassure his fuming friend. "Yeah, Riku loves Kairi just as much as..." but he was cut off by a now even more enraged Sora. "What the fuck are you talking about." Both of them stood there a moment looking at the fuming boy. "Sora, you do realize the feelings you both have toward her don't you?" "What are you talking about, I don't ... He doesn't..."

Coming to the realization that they were right, he calmed down. "I guess your right. **We** both love her." "Excuse me," Donald began "did I just hear what I think I heard, did you just say that I was right, and you were wrong" he said, trying to joke with him to cheer him up. Sora just gave a light, but warming smile and said "Yes I did. But you're still an idiot" he said laughing. Donald just began fuming and Sora began laughing harder. But then another realization hit harder than the other one did '_What are **Riku** and **Kairi** doing right now? What is **he** doing to **her **right now?'_ For some reason he could not shake this bad feeling and disgusting taste.

"Umm, ... you know maybe we should pay attention to were we are driving, because..." Goofy began, but the crash into the ship explained for him. For above, below, on both sides and beyond, there were hundreds of heartless ships. "What the heck." Sora exclaimed as he took the wheel. He began shooting off ammunition, without wasting a shot. When the area was clear of the Heartless, they all sighed in relief.

But as usual, you can trust our heroes to make sometimes lucky, and then sometimes unlucky mistakes. Unlucky like not paying attention to were you were driving a second time in a row. This time they crashed into a floating rock. But they could not get control of the ship. Next thing they know they are hurtling towards what looks like new world that was only about a mile, maybe two away. "Sora, get control of the stupid ship." "Can't you see that I'm trying dumbass." "Goofy do something." whined a fretting Donald. "Wha...But...Sora watch out!" And with that, they all blacked out.

About fifteen minutes after the crash. Sora opened his eyes to a dark and starry sky. Then he saw that both Donald and Goofy were already awake. "Hey why didn't you wake me up?" "Because when we tried to, you kicked us in your sleep" said a very agitated Donald. "Oh, hehehe, sorry. Hey, were are we?" He asked finally seeing his surroundings. In the distance, the ground looked like water, but you could still walk on it. (Think of the place you first enter when you come to the End of the World.) But it looked like they were in the courtyard of a huge castle. You could taste the darkness emitting off of it. But they could also feel two other things: Riku and Kairi. And without a second thought, they all began making their way into the castle.

The white haired boy's eyes snapped wide open, and only two words came to mind "He's here" he whispered. He turned his head to look at the sleeping, no longer completely innocent girl in his arms underneath him. He slipped himself out of her. And began getting dressed. He would have liked to see Sora catch them in bed together, naked, so that he would find out the harsh way that she is his. He would like even more, to wake her up and begin making love to her again, and have Sora catch them in the act.

He would do it too, but Kairi had not really chosen between them. And he knew that it would not only break Soras heart, but Kairis as well. Finally putting on his cloak, he placed a loving kiss on his lovers lips, and started for the door.

He walked through many halls and corridors, till he reached the room with the pedestal. He waited a couple minutes, until the doors on the other side of the room burst open. Out of them came an all too familiar brown haired boy garbed in mostly black, a duck, and a dog. When they saw him, they looked surprised. "So you came?" Riku began. "Why wouldn't I? Riku where is Kairi? Why have you joined the darkness? You know the heartless will just swallow your heart." Riku just began laughing. Sora grimaced. "Why the heck are you laughing? Do you think this is funny?" "No. I'm laughing because of your stupidity. Haven't you sensed it yet? I've plunged into darkness farther than anyone has ever dared to. Even Ansem. But my heart is safe. It's in a place that the heartless can not reach. So don't worry about me, what you should worry about is yourself."

At this Sora took out his keyblade. "Come now Sora. Do you really want to fight me? You have three choices. Join me. Fight me and win. Or fight me and lose. And since you seem incapable of beating me, that only leaves you with two choices. So what will it be?" "What do you think?" Sora responded. Riku smirked. "Just so you should know. Kairi is mine." "Bullshit. You kid-napped her. Why would she go with you?" "You know she loves me Sora. But then again she does love you too. She can't really decide who to go with." "Exactly, so why would she go to you?" "I decided for her. You can ask the small blood stain on the sheets that we made love on only an hour or two ago."

_What?_ Sora thought. Shocked. He stood there for a few seconds, getting over the shock. Then without warning, Sora began charging at Riku. No battle plans, no magic, just sheer rage was driving him.

Riku saw him coming and readied his blade. Their blades met, and began trying to push each other back. But Riku had the advantage in strength, and pushed him to the ground. "Come on Sora, I thought you were stronger than that!" Riku mocked, only adding gasoline to Sora's firey anger. "You bastard, you raped her!" "I did no such thing. Just because I stepped up, and rightfully claimed my prize doesn't mean that I hurt her in the process. In fact we both enjoyed each other very much. I'm shocked that you would think that I would do such a thing, especially to her." He said, his voice growing louder near the end.

"I know she wasn't intending for that to happen, and I know that she was ready for that." Sora spat out angrily. "Just because I did a wrong there, doesn't mean that I don't feel guilty about it." "I still don't believe what you did." And then he charged Riku again. They exchange swings with their blades, threw their magic at each other, and used their abilities. That is until Riku hit Sora square in the stomach, which resulted in him getting knocked out. "Sora!" Donald and Goofy called out in unison. "Don't worry about him, he's only stunned." Riku said. Then charged at both of them, knocking them out.

Suddenly a group of small heartless appeared. "Bring them to the dungeons, and heal their wounds." He ordered. He then proceeded to his bed room. He took off his clothes, and slipped into his bed, wrapping his arms around the love of his life. He then realized that he had woken her up. "Where were you?" she asked sleepily. "Nowhere, now lets get some sleep." He said. Realizing that had she been even half awake, she would have probably blushed and covered herself up more, despite the fact that he had already seen her naked. He kissed the top of her forehead and said "I love you" then drifted off into a deep sleep in each others arms.

I will try to update soon. Please review. See ya later.


	5. Chapter 5

Please, please, please review (I'm down on my knees here), and since I am a beggar and not a chooser, I'll even settle with flames. Oh, and DiStuRbeD in the HeAd and Ying-Darkness, thank you sooo much for adding my story to your favorite stories list. It means a lot. Ok then, enough of that, on with the story.

He weakly opened his eyes, and yawned, rubbing the sleep and drowsiness from his eyes, his vision becoming less and less blurry. He looked around, observing his surroundings, and then noticed that he was in what looked like a dungeon. Then noticing his two loudly snoring friends, he wondered if it was their noisy sleeping that had woken him up. He then also noticed that the dungeon had a hall way with no doors blocking his path. He began walking towards it to see if there was any danger past the hall. _Getting out of here will be too easy._ He thought. But he thought too soon, and was promptly electrocuted the moment he tried to walk out of the dungeon.

"Aahh" he was sent flying backwards, and crashed into the wall. "Darn, there's a barrier." He then looked over at his friends and noticed that they were still sleeping, even after his loud yell. He then walked over to them to wake them up "Hey. C'mon wake up" he said trying to shake his friends awake, but to no avail. _I guess all of the traveling around and fighting wore them out. I should let them sleep a little longer._

He then walked over to sit down and lean against the wall. _Kairi please be safe. Even if he didn't rape you, you'll probably feel like you did something wrong. Riku, I still can't believe you. I still consider him a friend. But the Riku I knew would never have sex with her, not unless he knew she was ready and that she had chosen him. I guess Riku really has changed._

He was then snapped from his thoughts by the loud yawns and movements of his friends waking up. "Ya finally awake?" "Yawn. Yeah, I guess so, but... what happened?" Asked a very tired Donald. "We got hammered. Big time." he responded. "Garwsh, Riku sure has gotten stronger. He took us out like it was nothin. Ya think maybe he's even stronger than Ansem?" stated Goofy. "Yeah, I'm positive that he is even stronger than Ansem. The entire time we were fighting I was giving it my all. And I thought that he was too, but now that I think about it, he won the fight without even a scratch. I think the entire time we were fighting, he was only playing with me." "What? That can't be. No ones that powerful" said Donald.

"Yeah well I guess someone is now" said Sora a little sadly. "But right now all that counts is getting out of here. Before you guys woke up I tried walking down that path, but there was a barrier there, and I couldn't get through. AND I got electrocuted." "Did you just say that you got electrocuted?" asked Donald. "Yes." "Haha ha ha ha. That's funny. I wish I was there to see it." "Shut up" "Ok ok sorry. But anyways I have some good news, since the barrier has an element, if we use the element that's strong against that element, we should be able to break the barrier. And since the barriers element is electricity, the opposing element is ...?" "...?" "Water you numb-skull" "Oh."

He then walked over to were the barrier was, and then held up his keyblade "Watera" he said, casting the spell (They never did learn that spell in the game now did they?) The barrier began to look like it would soon disperse, but unfortunately it didn't. "The spell needs to be stronger." Said Donald. "Lets try casting Waterga at the same time" "Waterga" they all shouted in unison. And it worked. The barrier dispersed. And they began their way down the path.

Her eyes crept open, and she had a slight deja vu (no idea how to spell that, sorry), and remembered this happening before: her waking up in the same bed, in the same dark room, naked in Rikus arms... oh no wait that one didn't happen before. _What am I doing in Rikus arms, in his bed, and why are we naked?..._ Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. _We had sex last night, didn't we? Oh no, what about Sora? Riku probably thinks that I've chosen him. Oh no oh no oh no oh no. Please forgive me Sora_, _please forgive me Riku_._ I can't just choose Riku because of him seducing me._ _And I can't just choose Sora because I feel sorry for him, and feel guilty._

"I have to get out of here. I have to see Sora. I'm sorry Riku, I'll see you later. I love you" she whispered under her breath. She tip-toed around, picking up her articles of clothing, and put them on and managed to not wake Riku up. She sprinted out of the room and began looking for a way out. Even if she couldn't manage to get off this world. Or heck, even out of this castle, she had a feeling that help was here. She could sense it. She didn't know how, but ever since Kingdom Hearts was first open she had been able to sense the darkness or light in peoples hearts. And she knew that someone was there. Someone with a good heart.

She began sensing the light coming closer as she ran down one of the hallways. As she ran towards it, she could also feel worry emitting off of it. Their were other good presences along with it. She began to feel like she could get drunk off of the light, and began loosing her concentration. Then she was snapped from her thoughts as she bumped into it. "Kairi?" _Huh? Who is...?_ "Sora!" She was suddenly embraced by her old friend. "Kairi, I'm so glad you're ok" "Sora I.." "We'll talk later. Right now all that counts is getting out of here" he grabbed her wrist and the four of them began running. "Sora, do you know were you're going?" "Yeah...I think" "Aaww foowy" Donald spat.

Just then some heartless began to appear. "Kairi stay here." Then they all began to attack the heartless. Most of them were a piece of cake to defeat. But then "Ahhhhhhhhh" Sora turned around to look at an Air Soldier holding on to Kairi. He went to grab Kairi, and succeeded in doing that, but not in killing the heartless. It than began flying in the opposite direction that they were headed. "Shit, he's going to tell Riku." Sora said. They then began running toward to big doors that reached to the outside. They pushed open the doors, to find the gummi ship sitting there. "I thought that thing was busted." Sora exclaimed. "While you were sleeping for those fifteen minutes, it was pretty easy to fix up." "Well that's good."

Goofy got in, then Donald got in, then picking her up, Sora helped Kairi in, and then he got in. Donald took the wheel ,while Goofy sat in the front passenger seat, and Sora and Kairi went in the back. After they sat down, Sora scooted closer to Kairi so that they could talk without the other two hearing her. "Kairi" "Hmm?" "You ok?" "Yeah, of course. Did you think Riku hurt me or something? You know him. Just because he kid-napped me doesn't mean that he'd hurt me." Looking at her with a sympathetic look, he placed his mouth next to her ear. "Did he rape you?" She snapped her head to look at him with a worried bu guilty look. Seeing this, he thought that perhaps he did, and he held her in his arms, put her head on his chest and whispered in her ear. "He did didn't he? I'll kill him if he did." "No, he didn't." At this he was surprised, but smiled. "Did you...?" "Yes we did." At this he frowned._ I know that we can't decide for her, but I just feel like he claimed her before I did._ "Have you chosen him?" "He didn't force himself on me, but he didn't really give me a choice in the matter. He didn't hurt me though. But, no I haven't chosen, and I don't know if I ever will." "You take your time in deciding." _He might not have hurt you physically, but_ _I have a feeling he might have hurt you emotionally._

The heartless flew toward his masters chambers. He had to tell them about the intruders. When he got there, his master was sleeping, but feeling the heartless presence, he woke up. "What is it?" He said in a grippy voice. The heartless began to speak in it's own little language, that only the silvered haired boy and his fellow heartless knew. It told him about the intruders and their escape with the girl. "I sorta knew this would happen. They masked their senses well, but they won't be able to run or hide for long. I think I'll let Kairi spend a little while with her old friend before I come and get her. It's not really that fair to her as it is. That idiot Sora better take good care of her. I'll come get her tomorrow." And with that, the heartless disappeared, and the silvered haired boy was ready to begin the day.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you soooo much for the reviews Noctin Tilandir, thesrazrbladekisses and Fayephonix. And yes, there will be some SoraxKairi fluff and maybe citrus this chapter. But will might probably turn into a RikuxKairi fic. Oh, and I **may** put in some very strange crossovers with Final Fantasy X, and Final Fantasy X-2. And this is the weird part: Paine and Baralai are Rikus parents, Rikku and Gippal are Soras parents, and Yuna and Tidus are Kairis parents. I may put them in, then again, maybe I won't. Now on with the story.

Kairi felt herself being rocked back and forth in Soras lap, him holding her. But when she opened her eyes, she did not see his sky blue eyes staring at her. Instead it was a pair of aqua blue eyes that belonged to Riku. And they weren't in the ship, but instead they were on the shores of Destiny Island. She just sat there in his arms, staring wide eyed at him in shock. "Kairi... I'm so sorry." "..." "It wasn't supposed to be this way...you weren't supposed to get hurt." He clutched her tighter to him. "Riku... I..." "I'm sorry, but I don't have much time, just stay away from _him_." "Riku... I can't just abandon Sora." "...Kairi... I wasn't talking about Sora." Then, everything went black.

"Kairi?" She heard her name being called. "Kairi wake up." She opened her eyes, and this time she did see Sora's eyes. "Sorry to wake you up. We got a call from Leon, saying that Traverse Town was destroyed, so now they're stationed at a place called Twilight Town. We are almost there and I wanted to get you up." "Oh, ok." "You ok, you look like you just saw a ghost." "Yeah, I just had a weird dream that's all. And amazingly enough, you weren't in it." "...What...?" "It was a weird dream, and your weird, so it would only make sense that you would be in it." "Hey!" He exclaimed. And lunged at her, forced her down, straddled her hips, and started tickling her. "Hey..hehe...no fair...hehe...s..s...stop. Hehe." He just tickled her more, and she began crying from laughing so hard. "I hate to break up this nutty reunion of yours, but we're there." Donald said.

Sora stopped tickling Kairi, and Kairi stopped laughing, and they looked at the position that they were in, and they began hearing Donald start cracking up as there faces turned a couple dozen shades of red. Sora immediately got off of Kairi, and Kairi promptly backed away from Sora, and they both put there hands up in the air as if to say _We didn't do it_,_ we're innocent._ Donald just shook his head, still giggling. "Shut up. The only hentai I see here is you, you stupid duck."

He then shut up as he saw the world that they were coming too. It looked quite similar to Traverse Town, but still very different, and the entire town looked like a beautiful shade of golds and reds. "Buckle up everybody" cheered Goofy. After they buckled up, Kairi felt a small grip on her hand, and looked down, to see Sora holding her hand. When she looked up, she saw Soras smiling face staring at her. But the moment was broken when their ship began making impact, and they were both jerked forward. Kairi then squeezed Soras hand, and his grin got even wider. When they had finally landed, Kairi then noticed that they were still holding hands, and let go. But Sora grabbed Kairis hand again, and brought it to his lips, and placed a gentle kiss on her palm, and she blushed. _What is it with these two? Have they made it a hobby to make me blush?_

The ships doors opened up, and Donald, Goofy, and Sora got out. Kairi went to get out, but then felt two strong hands that belonged to Sora help her down. "Thanks." "Ya welcome." "How long have we been in there." "About half the day. It probably would've only taken about six hours less than that if someone wouldn't have gotten us lost on the way." He said, glaring at Donald. "Oh shut up." Donald countered, and Kairi giggled. "Well, lets start lookin for Leons group." "Look no further." Called a cheery voice from behind them. They turned around to find Yuffie happily running towards them, while a black haired woman and Leon walked hand in hand, and Cloud and Aeirs did the same. "Hey there. Long time, no see. So how have you been. Looks like you found one of your friends." She said, while pointing to Kairi. Then Sora began "Yeah, and the other one is the one we're up against." "What!" Sora then began to tell the story that had taken place less than 24 hours ago, of course excluding a particular part of Kairis story.

"And who is this?" Kairi walked up to the black haired woman, and held out her, and the woman received the hand shake. "My name is Rinoa, I already know that your probably Kairi, considering you're the only girl, and it is a pleasure to meet you. I have heard so much about you all.." (I have never played FF8, so if I get any personalities wrong, please tell me.) "There are some others as well, but they are at their own worlds, or others, trying to maintain some of the balance and help fight the heartless." "Well that good. Last time we fought the heartless, **WE** were left with all the work." Sora whined, glaring at Leon, Yuffie, and Cloud. "Unfortunately the heartless are stronger, and there's more of them." "Aaww shit."

Aeirs began "I know that there's a lot of work to be done, but you all had to get out of that castle, fight those heartless, and be bored in the ship, so I think you al can rest for today. Besides, we still have yet to decide which groups will help out, and be stationed where. So Rinoa, Yuffie and I will show you to the hotel, and your rooms, while two particular men will make dinner, and make it well." She said while flashing an evil smile at Cloud and Leon, and they both gulped.

They walked over to the hotel, Sora still holding Kairis hand, of course making her blush every time he looked at her. "We're here." Yuffie cheered. "Oh, and I'm sorry to say that they only have three rooms, each with on bed left, so two of y'all are gonna hafta share. Toodles." And then the girls scampered off. "Not me." said Goofy and Donald in unison. Kairi and Sora then stared at each other, both turning crimson, but Sora still smirking resulting in Kairi blushing even more. _Why that pervert._

Donald and Goofy had already gone up to their rooms, so Sora and Kairi just stood their like a couple of idiots, and they began making their way upstairs. When they got to their room, they gawked at the largeness and fanciness of it.

"Sora." "Hmm?" "Riku said something, and I just wanted to know if it was true." "..." "Uuhh..mm..ahh" "Yeah?" "Do... uh.. Doyouloveme?"she stuttered out really fast, and it took Sora a moment to register what she had just said, and then smiled a soft smile. "Yes I do. Very much. Riku said that you loved me too, is that so?" "Yes, I love you both with all my heart." But it was as if he had blocked out her saying that she also loved Riku, and he claimed her lips with his hungry mouth, and invading her mouth with his tongue. He circled his arms around her, and embraced her. His hand wandered up her skirt, and caressed the soft skin between her thighs. And he began planting wet kisses on her neck. "Uhh.. S..s..Sora. Please...no further." She said, trying to push him off of her. But her tiny pleas were ignored as Sora pushed her on the bed, and began rocking back and forth on top of her causing more moans to be heard from each other. As much as Sora wanted to continue, he knew that he would have to quit, and rolled off beside her, both of them panting heavily. "Kai." "Yeah?" "Wanna get something to eat?" "Sure" and they began making their way to the door.


	7. Chapter 7

You know. Less than five hours ago, I finished and submitted my last chapter, and I have some really good ideas, so I'm starting the new chapter. SoraxKairi fluff/citrus. Riku goodness. And like I said before. This will either be a RikuxKairi or a RikuxKairixSora.

He was beginning to get impatient. He stood there, hovering over the pedestal, admiring his work. He watched as the heartless raided the world in which most of the pirates dwelled. (Pirates of the Carribean) but he was still bored. He missed his Kairi, despite the fact that it hadn't even been a day. He knew that Sora had probably kissed Kairi and what not. He knew that he wouldn't go all the way with her without her consent, and he knew that she wouldn't give it. But the thought of Sora and Kairi bonding without him there, never really settled with him right. And he was still itching to either strangle Sora, or have Kairi at his side, kissing her, holding her, and showing his love for her. _Not even half a day to go. If Sora hurts her in any way shape or form, I will personally make sure that he is sterile._ He then remembered his list of to-dos. How fitting, his next target: Twilight Town.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sora and Kairi were walking down the block hand in hand as it had been for the entire day. "You think this place would be good?" Sora asked pointing to the diner next to them that looked like a seafood restaurant. It reminded Kairi that she hadn't seen Sora or Riku for a year. _He probably misses seafood, since we had all the time on the island. Probably hasn't had it in a while._ "Sure" they walked in and were seated by the waiter outside. The night was beautiful. The weather was good. Despite the fact that the worlds were threatened by the heartless, Sora felt calm and relaxed, and it almost seemed perfect since Kairi was there with him. _I hope that Kairi and I will be able to go further than we went in the hotel. As far as Riku got. But I won't sink as far as him. And I will get Kairi._

"What would you like to eat?" He was suddenly snapped from his thoughts by the waiters question. "Oh..um. Broiled fish. For us both?" Kairi nodded. They ate and talked. Sharing stories that have happened over the year. By the time they were finished it was already really late and had been dark for a while. "Wow. We've been here for a while." "Yeah. So what do ya wanna do?" "Lets go see what Goofy and that dumb duck are doing." "Ok" they paid for the food and left, backtracking to the hotel. When they got to the two Disney characters rooms, they weren't there. Instead thaey found a note that read: _Dear Kairi and porcupine head. We are currently at Leons hideout. If you want to find us, follow the directions below. PS: Kairi, keep him in line. The last thing we need is trouble._

"Dumb Duck." "Well he is right." "Hey" "hehehe." "Do you want to go?" "I'm kinda tired, I think I'll go to bed. See ya." And she began heading for the room, when she noticed that Sora was right behind her. "Aren't you going to Leons place?" "No. I was gonna go if you were. So, since you're not, I'm gonna go ahead, and go to bed. Besides, you're supposed to keep me in line aren't you?" He said as he brushed past her, grabbing her hand, and bringing her along with him. She was shocked. _Oh God. I completely forgot that we are going to share a bed. What if he tries to seduce me like Riku did. No. Sora wouldn't do that. Then again, I said the same for Riku_. _And what Sora did earlier. Oh no. I could be screwed. Literally._

She was snapped from her thoughts when she heard a door close behind her, and realized that they were already in the room. And that Sora had already taken off his shoes, gloves, his over shirt and was in the process of taking off his shirtShe watched as his shirt slipped off of him, exposing his well toned chest, almost as fit as Rikus. He noticed her staring and smirked. "Sora." "Yeah." "Would... would you seduce me?" He just stared at her a moment, before he began walking towards her, backing her against the wall. He took her hand in both of his, rubbed them softly, and smiled at her softly but seductively. "Not unless you wanted me too." He embraced her, and held her close, and whispered in her ear. "I would never do to you what Riku did. But I would like to make love to you, even better than he did someday. But for now this will do." He then nibbled on her ear, and picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He carried her over to the bed, and set her down. He took off his pants, her shirt, and then her skirt so that she was only in her bra and underwear, and admired what was momentarily hisHe gobbled up her mouth with his own, and began thrusting on top of her, and grasped one of her breastsHistongue probed the soft chamber of her mouth, causing moans to be heard from them both. She felt the hardness through his boxers and hoped that he would stop soon so that neither of them would loose control. He set her mouth free, and began sucking on her neck. "Sora. I know you want this, but we need to stop." And reluctantly he got off of her, panting heavily. "Kai. I love you." "I love you too." _What's going on. In 24 hours, I have given away my first kiss. Lost my virginity to one of my best friends AKA: the same person whom had my first kiss and been ravished by the other_. She curled up in Soras arms as he ran one of his hands through her hair, and they both fell asleep.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

He tossed and he turned, and he tossed and he turned some more. He wanted Kairi right next to him. He couldn't stop thinking about the night before. He would probably be making love to her right now, if it wasn't for Sora. But he still would've let her visit her friend, even if he did dislike him. _Go to sleep you idiot. The quicker you fall asleep, th_e _less time it will seem to take._ So he drifted off to sleep.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

When she woke up, she noticed that the boy that had been sleeping next her, was now gone. She turned to see him getting dressed. "Good mornin." "Hey. What time is it?" "About 12." "Really? They let us sleep that late?" "No, actually they thought that both of us probably woke up about an hour or two ago. If you want, you can go back to sleep. They said that they already have a route for the nearest world, and I'm gonna go there to seal the keyhole." "Not without me you're not." "But Kairi..." "No buts. The last time you went by yourself, I lost you. And Riku." He came up to her, and cupped her face in his hands, and kissed her forehead. "It'll all be fine." "No. I'm going with you. After all, I'm supposed to keep you in line." After a couple of moments of thinking he finally said. "Ok. You can come. But try not to get in the way." "Ok."

"Hey porcupine. Get your wise ass down here." He heard his feather friend call. "Hey. I'm gonna go down to talk to Leons group. Wanna come?" "Sure. But I'm gonna get a shower first." "...May I join you?" "...Nice try. But no." "You're mean." he said, beginning fake crocodile tears. "Yeah yeah." she said laughing. Suddenly he perked up and had a big grin on his face. "So.. I will see you in a little while. Come to the café that was next to the diner that we ate at last night. That's where I'll be." "Kay, see ya." "See ya."

He walked down the stairs, to the lobby, out of the hotel, to the café. In there was Leon, Rinoa, Yuffie, Cloud, and Aeirs. "Hey guys. Any news?" "Yes. One more world has been taken over. But enough of that. We have something to tell you. It's about Kairi. Now do not tell her. We have been reading in Hollow Bastin. And we found some info about a girl... a very important girl. Her description fits that of Kairi. In fact we are sure that it's Kairi. But remember you cannot tell Kairi." "Ok." The conversation continued. And there were many "WTF" and "Your kidding me" but in the end, he knew the profile had to be Kairis. (You will not know for a while.) "Oh. And Riku probably already knows." "What?" "We left Hollow Bastin for a day to go back to Traverse Town to make sure everything was ok since the worlds were connected again. And of course it wasn't. But when we came back, all the material that we got this from was scattered everywhere in the library. And the heartless were scattered around Hollow Bastin." "Damn. You think he's using Kairi?"

" I don't doubt it. But something doesn't fit. Despite the fact that Riku has plunged deeper into darkness than anyone ever has, he is still in many ways kind, unlike Ansem who didn't even plunge as deep into Darkness, but was completely insane, out of control, and had no mercy. So how did he do it?"

"Guess and guess all you want, but you will never know." Said a cocky voice. Suddenly Rikus blade came crashing through the big glass windows, making glass go everywhere, and the blade went right into Soras right shoulder. "Aaaahhhhh. Riku, you bastard." Riku was standing on top of the building opposite of them. "Sorry that I can't stay. But I'll let them come in my place." Heartless began showing up everywhere. "Aww fuck. You were saying something about him being nice and merciful Leon?" "No time for jokes. Lets fight." "Riku. Get your ass down here and fight me." "Sorry Sora. But Kairi needs me." "Don't you touch her." They all began fighting the heartless, and Riku was jumping from building, heading for the hotel. _Soon Kairi. Soon._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

She had just finished her shower, and was stepping out when she heard a knock on the door. "Don't you dare come in here Sora." She turned around to pick up her clothes, and put on a towel when she heard the door open. She turned around to see none other than Riku standing in the door way. When she turned around, her breasts jiggled, nearly sending him off his rocker and admired them, analyzed her hour glass waist and her curls just below it. "Hey Kai. Sorry but you won't be seeing Sora for a while, nor will you be able to say goodbye." "Riku. Don't do this." She said, trying to cover herself up. But he moved quickly in front of her, embracing her. "I will never let you go. Never." "You don't have to. But why have you joined the darkness? Please join us." "I cannot do that Kairi. I love you with all my heart. Right now I will have to take you without you wanting me too. But I hope that someday you will stay with me willingly." he said holding her tighter. "I love you too. But I can't just leave Sora." "...I'm sorry. But you will have too. Hold onto me tightly and close your eyes." Reluctantly, she did as she was told and held on to him, and closed her eyes. "No matter what you feel, just relax. I'll take care of you. We're going home." A dark circle appeared underneath them, and darkness began to leak out of it, swallowing them.

"Open your eyes." he whispered to her. And when she did, they were in the castle, and she was in Rikus loving arms.

Read and review. See ya.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews. The reason why Riku is acting differently (such as hating Soras guts and seducing Kairi) , will be explained in time. (Most likely near the end of the story.) And I know that I'm probably making Kairi sound like a slut, and I'm sorry about that. But Kairi is practically the rope, in a game of tug-of-war between Sora and Riku. Okydoky, that's all I gotta say.

He embraced her tiny form as if not daring to let go. _Finally. I've got Kairi back. _He was awoken from his thoughts by the whimper that he heard from the woman in his arms, and realized how tight he was holding her. "Sorry Kai." He said gently, and loosened his grip, then kissed her cheek, then her other cheek, her forehead, then tracing back to her mouth and let his hands move about her curves freely. "Mmm...Riku. We shouldn't..." "It doesn't matter. No parents to tell us what to do." He began exploring her mouth with his tongue. _Oh no. Riku is gonna try to seduce me. Heck, **try** isn't even the word_ _to use. **Is gonna** is more like it. _She tried pushing away from him, but she couldn't break his grasp. She finally managed to push away, but fell to the cold ground in the process. "Kai, you ok? I'm so sorry." He said helping her up, pulling her into a warmer, more comforting embrace. "I'm so sorry. I lost control. I shouldn't of been so rough. I'm sorry." and kissed her forehead.

"It's ok Riku. But.. I'm really confused right now." She said, and she began crying. "And I need really need someone to talk to. Please." "Ok. Lets go to my bedroom so we can talk." And they walked about two steps before they realized how utterly naked Kairi was, and she blushed. "Here Kai." He said, taking off his cloak and wrapping it around her. "Thanks." And they began walking down the hall toward Rikus room, of course hand in hand. They had finally made it to Rikus bedroom and sat down on his bed.

Kairi began " I love you both so much. But... I feel like you two keep on pulling on my heart, and it hurts. Yes, Sora and I did kiss, and hug, and share the same bed. But we didn't go all the way. And you. You made love to me that night, and it's something I will never forget, or ever regret. But.. I feel like I'm being forced to choose between you two, and being forced into a relationship that I'm not ready for. Do I really have to choose between you two? Can't we just go back to the island or searching other worlds, all three of us? Together, as friends, just like it used to be. You might act like it, but you don't hate Sora like you think you do. He doesn't hate you either. And I'm not ready for a sexual relationship. I'm only 15 years old. Please Riku. End this. Please."

He stared at her for a minute, then scooted closer to her, wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder and let her rest her head on his shoulder. "Kai.. I love you. And I don't hate Sora. I just don't want him anywhere near you." he said laughing. "But he's my opponent. I can't end this for different reasons. I'm sorry. I know that you don't want a relationship like this yet, but I know you will enjoy yourself, and our love will only grow. So give this a try. I won't disappoint you." He said kissing her gently. "Ok. But please still go a little slow with me." "Kay." He responded, wrapping his arms around her. _This is the Riku I used to know._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Aahhh" the spiky haired boy yelled, as they put the bandages on the wound in his right shoulder. "Couldn't you just heal it with a cure spell?" "Sorry, but no. He used some kind of magic to make sure that it wouldn't heal by magic." Said the very annoyed Aeirs. "How are the others?" "They're just fine. The heartless were a bit harder to defeat than usual, but no one got hurt. That is, except for you." "How's Ka... WHERE'S KAIRI?" He said, finally remembering that Kairi was all alone, and that Riku was after her. He tried getting off the hotel bed, but Aeirs held him down. "Where is Kairi? Is she ok?" "Calm down." "Not until I know where Kairi is." "Kairi isn't here, Riku has her." "WHAT! How could you let him get to her?" "There was nothing any of us could do. All of us were fighting the heartless. I'm sorry."

_Riku... what_ _the heck has gotten into you lately. Please. Can't it just go back to the way it was before? I hate this._ "I'm going after her." "I wouldn't advise that." Said Leon, who walked into the room. "And why not?" "One: Kairi is the last the thing that we should be worried about. Riku won't hurt her. He might be the enemy, and he could've taken her back a long time ago, but he didn't now did he? Instead he let her see her other best friend for a while, before coming and getting her. Two: you are seriously injured, and you wouldn't stand a chance against him. Three: there are other worlds that need tending too. His world is the farthest away, lets work your way one world at a time, and not only will this give you time to heal, but fighting all the heartless and what not will surely make you stronger."

He just stared at Leon for a few seconds before saying "Fine. But despite how much I want to save the other worlds, getting Kairi back is the first thing on my list of to-dos. So if I hear any more bad news about Riku or Kairi, I'm going after her. Got it?" "Ok. There should be other people on the worlds that are from our group that will help you. So you will have more help, but the heartless are stronger so don't go getting laid back. Kay?" "Ok."

"How badly hurt is he?" came the voice of Donald. "Is he going to die? Cause if he is, then I want all of his equipment." He joked, which resulted in Sora throwing a pillow at Donald. "We set off in an hour." blurted out Sora, then Aeirs began "Are you sure you don't want to wait till tomorrow to set off. Perhaps you should rest your arm for today. You wield your key blade with your right hand, so you should learn to wield it with your left hand while you're hurt." "The sooner we get through all the worlds, the sooner I get to Kairi." "Fine, but don't over do it." "Kay. So.. Who should be there when I get there? Anyone I know?" (No. I will not be adding in the funky crossovers. Oh.. And Rikku and Yuna are going to be in KH2. Cool ain't it?) Leon began. "No, it's not anyone you know. Yuna, Rikku, and Paine. That's their names. Rikku's fun, Yuna's nice, and good luck on not getting on Paines bad side. Their world was called Spira. Of course, it is now destroyed." "Rikku? That's kinda weird. But anyway, when should I meet them?" "After you land...that is assuming that you don't crash instead. I've heard that you guys were messing around in the ship. Don't go goofing off like that." "Hey.. I saved the worlds the last time. I think I'm capable of doing it again without someone mothering me."

"Ok... and just remember. I know that you still consider Riku your friend but...we all need to make sacrifices sometimes." "What are you saying Leon?" "What I'm saying is, is that Riku is the enemy. And if you fight him, your friendship might be on the line. Or perhaps even Rikus life. I know this sounds harsh but it's true. You need to be ready for anything." _No... I refuse to hurt my friends like that. Sorry Leon, but I won't be losing any of my friends in this war.._


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews. It was a short chapter, but I have a minor writers block. RikuxKairi Fluffy and Citrus this chapter. I know I will be murdered by you SoraxKairi lovers after this chapter. And I'm leaning toward making this fic a RikuxKairixSora. I would like your opinion on this please.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in Kingdom Hearts. Now my daddy (who is a lawyer) will stop annoying me. **

She just sat there, in his arms. He was stroking her hair, and she was melting into his chest. _I wish I could just take her right now... but it wouldn't be right yet. Besides, I promised to go slower with her_. He cupped her face in his hands, and craned her neck upwards. Kissing her tenderly, he lightly nibbled her lips, begging for entrance, and surprisingly enough, she shyly accepted. Their tongues danced in pure ecstasy. He reached inside the coat she was wearing, and stroked one of her breasts, causing her to moan. He began to lie her down, when she protested, trying to push him off of her, and he cooperated .

"Sorry Kai..kinda lost myself there. I've been doing that a lot lately." He said smirking. "Yeah. Um... what are we gonna do?" "Well, I'm gonna show you around, so you don't feel like my prisoner, and when we get to the kitchen, we'll get something to eat, and then I'll show you around some more. It'll be like the field trips we used go on at the museums, only instead of it taking three or four hours to look around, it'll probably take the whole day. _One whole day of relaxing, and spending time with Kairi_, _instead of commanding heartless all fricken day._ "Yes quite boring, I know." he said, and she giggled.

"Um... other than nothing, is there something I can wear?" He then looked down at her partially open coat. _Cleavage_..._NO stop_ _it_. "Oh yeah, sorry." He walked over to a closet, and opened it. In there was all her clothes. "I got them while you were sleeping when I first brought you here." He started picking out her clothes for her. He finally made a selection, and walked back over to where she sat. He handed her the clothes, and she began changing, not realizing the aqua eyes fixed on her. She wore shoes, much like the ones she used to wear, a pinkish/reddish skirt that was a bit longer than what she used to wear, a white tank top, and two black and yellow bracelets.

"Thanks." "Don't mention it. Though I did like what you were wearing earlier, without the coat of course" he said with a wide grin, of course earing an assault from Kairi. "Hey hey hey. It was a compliment." He said laughing. He then tackled her, and started tickling her until she cried for mercy. "Ok, ok. I won't attack you anymore. Now get off you big oaf." she said, still giggling. He got off of her, and offered her his hand, and she graciously received it. They began exiting his room.

Walking down the halls, they came to the room with the pedestal. "When I'm not with you, you will find me here a good part of the time. So if you ever need me, this should be the first place you look. Though, sometimes I won't even be on this world." They then saw a heartless scurry on by, and Riku could feel the uneasiness brewing inside her. "They won't hurt you. I promise." He said softly, kissing her hand.

For the next few hours, he showed her around the castle. The place was huge. They finally, after hours of hunger, got to the kitchen. He walked over to the fridge, and brought out a bowl of sausage gravy that she recognized. "My fridge?" she asked, and he nodded. They heated it up, took a seat at the table, and started eating and talking about events over the past year. "Your parents miss you a lot. You should go visit your mom. She hasn't been well. Same with Soras parents." "Maybe I will. How have Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka been doing?" "Well of course without you guys there, the two boys have made it to the top of the blitz ball team. Selphie is as hopeless as ever when it comes to romance. Oh... and we are now required to wear school uniforms, so the teachers stink." "Haha. I haven't had to go to school for a year." They finished up, washed the dishes cause Kairi said so, and began their tour again.

There were hundreds of rooms and halls. It had been dark for an hour or two by the time they made it outside. It was beautiful, the ground looked like water, but you could still walk on it. They eventually came to a point where the ground looked like snow, but wasn't cold. Beautiful rocks stuck out of the walls, and every minute or so, they would change colors. They were standing on what looked like a serious of small cliffs. (Think of that one place at the End of the World. I think it was called The Great Crevasse.) It was breathtaking.

She suddenly saw Rikus coat land on the ground in front of her. She was about to turn to question him, when she was suddenly tackled to the ground by a bare chested Riku, and landed on the coat. He straddled her hips, slowly bent down and kissed her lips tenderly, running his fingers through her soft silky hair. "I know that you wanted me to take this slow, but just let me take you now. Please. I would've made love to you last night, but he took you from me." She stared at him for a moment. _He'll probably get what he wants. He usually does...but. _"Please don't. I am attracted to you that way, but... I'm not ready for this just yet, please." He wanted to take her there, and he knew he could. _Do it. Think of how she moaned that night. She loved it. No. It wasn't right to seduce her then, and it isn't right to do it now. _"Kay. But that doesn't mean that we can't have some fun." He said, taking her lips into his own.

His hands moved about her body freely, taking in every curve of her form. He abandoned his current post, and began kissing her tummy. He began kissing higher and higher and took off her shirt, and since it had built in bra, her ripe breasts were completely exposed. Her took one of his treasures in his hands, and started massaging it, causing deep moans from the woman beneath him. He took off his pants, but left his boxers on. He put himself in-between her legs, and began gently kissing and sucking on her breasts. He started thrusting his hips against hers. He slipped a finger past her skirt and underwear, into her and started pressing her tiny pleasure button. She was moaning and almost whimpering like made, and it was driving him crazy.

_Do it. Take her now. She wants it just as much as you do. No...I can't, it wouldn't be right._ Before things got completely out of hand, he rolled off of her. Both of them were still panting, when he took her into his arms, and she snuggled into his chest. "Thank you." She whispered. She knew he could've taken her then, but he didn't. And she was thankful for that. "Don't mention it Kai. But just because I didn't seduce you now, doesn't mean that I won't next time." He said smirking and chuckling. "And I love you with all my being. I will always be with you. I will never let you go." With that, both of them let sleep take them away. _Never_.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Meanwhile**

"I'm driving." "No you're not." "Yes I am." "We'd die in the process." "If you did, it wouldn't be a problem." "Excuse me." "I was only kidding." "Good. But you still can't..." "I'm driving." Sora finished the conversation. Donald began joking with Goofy. "How long do you think we'll last Goofy. My bet is five minutes, with his crazy driving that is." "..." "...?" "Uuhh." "Never mind." Sora was still very tempted to say, "_screw you Leon. I'm going to get Kairi." _But he wasn't going to do that. They were almost at the gummi ship, fighting a few heartless here and there on the way. Goofy began "You think this place will be ok with us gone?" "Do you think any place is safe? I wanted to seal the key hole here, but Leon said he would notify us when he found it. And apparently the world were going to is badly infested. This place isn't really that bad. Riku just rushed us with a horde of them at first." Donald and Goofy noticed how Soras hands clinched into a fist at the mention of Rikus name. _That asshole. I still can't believe him. You hurt one hair on her head, and I'll rip your pretty head off by that girlish hair of yours. _

Sora was unpleasantly awakened from his thoughts, when he walked right into the gummi ship. "Oww." "You deserved it. How do you think your gonna drive, when you run into things when you walk." "Shut up. We'll be fine." Donald and Sora raced into the gummi ship, trying to get into the drivers seat first. Sora won. They buckled up, started the engine, and took off. They had been driving for about five minutes, before Sora realized something. "Ah fuck. I completely forgot about Destiny Islands." "Don't worry Sora, we'll get to it later." "I hope so." _You wouldn't do it, would you Riku_? _It has been your home since the day you were born. You wouldn't try to destroy it, would you?_ Sigh.

"SORA. Watch were you're going. Stupid teenagers." Donald gripped, as Sora almost ran into a rock. "Sorry." He said, disappointment and worry in his voice. Goofy began "Speaking of our homes, how do you think Disney Castle is doin Donald?" "I don't know. Now that is some place we should be worried about." "After we are done with this world, I'll ask Leon if we can visit your home." "Ok." _Why are you doing this Riku? You don't have any reason to do this_. _I just can't see him destroying worlds like this. But he is, and I hate it. _

"We're here." Sora announced. As they approached the world, they noticed the forests and valleys that surrounded a fairly large village. And in the middle of the village, was a huge castle. Since the village was so crowded, there was no place to land, so instead they landed in the nearest valley. It wasa safer landing than the last one. The doors opened up, and they got out of the ship. "Finally." Sora exclaimed. They began running toward the village, which was about a mile away, when Sora thought he heard an extra set of foot steps that didn't belong to the group. "What was that?" "What was what?" "Never mind." They ran for about two more minutes, when they heard it again. "You hear that?" "Yeah. HELLO. Anyone there." "Ya suppose it was them." Goofy said, pointing to a heartless in front of them.

Suddenly, more heartless began appearing around them. "Finally a fight." They heard a girlish voice say. Out of no where, a blonde haired girl with very revealing clothing appeared and began using her twin daggers to kill one heartless at time. In almost no time, she wasted every last one of them, leaving the three men stunned. "Woohoo. That was fun." She cheered. She walked up to Sora, held out her hand, and began. "Hello. My name is Rikku. You must be Sora. And aren't you good looking, but that aside, I am supposed to escort you to the village." Suddenly they heard what sounded like a gripey female voice on a walky talky. "Rikku. Stop goofing around. Hurry it up." "Oops. I've made Paine mad. C'mon. Lets go." She said, and began running. "Hey wait up." they had been running for about five minutes, when they saw a gang of Air Gliders heading toward them. Rikku didn't stop to face them. Instead, she just whipped out her daggers and sliced through them as she ran. And the other three did the same, though Sora did have some trouble wielding his blade with his left hand. It took them about an hour to get to the village. "Do you know where your going?" Questioned Sora, as they ran past villagers, markets, and homes. "Sorta." _Now I'm worried. She's acting like Kairi when she's had twenty cans of caffeine._

Sora was snapped from his thoughts, when he ran into Rikku because she stopped. They were standing next to an ordinary looking hut. "This is where we're stationed." Said a brown haired woman that came out of the hut. "Hi Yunnie." Cheered the blonde. The brunette walked up to the three of them and began. "Welcome. My name is Yuna. You've already met Rikku. This is Paine." She said, as a woman with short, white hair, and garbed in black came out of the hut. "And I presume that you've already met one of the princesses of heart: Aurua. This is her world." Yuna explained, as the familiar blonde followed them out of the hut. "Good to see you again." She greeted. "Though, I'd hoped that I would've greeted friends under better circumstances, and for reasons other than fighting enemies. The castle is the source of the heartless. We believe that the keyhole is there as well. Though, in order for them to open it, they need the power of the three fairies. Whom have been missing, since the heartless arrived. I can only hope for their safety."

"When are we gonna infiltrate the castle." Asked Donald. "Right now." answered Sora, as he began running toward the castle. "Sora wait." Called Yuna. "Don't go alone, it's dangerous." But her warning went unheard.

He was almost to the castle. He reached their doors, grabbed onto the handle, and yanked them open. He felt a sudden familiar wave of darkness wash over him, and was shocked at who he saw.

Cliffie. I am evil. Who do you think it is? Tell me in any reviews you might give me. Sorry for not updating in a while. I had another writers block. See ya.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews. And thankfully, the SoraxKairi lovers haven't killed me yet, thus I can up date. Yay. R&R.

_What the fuck?_ Was the first thing he thought when he saw the person. He stood there, shocked. "It's good to see you again boy. I see you're shocked to see me." Said the green faced woman. As usual, she was garbed in black robes, horns on her head, staff at hand: Malifiacent hadn't really changed, or stayed dead. Only now, her eyes were a familiar yellow...the eyes of a heartless. He grimaced, and got in a fighting stance, but didn't move to strike. "How the fuck did you crawl out of he grave." "You give me too much credit. I couldn't of been resurrected if it wasn't for that friend of yours." "Riku" Sora muttered, but Malifacent could hear him. "Yes. Quite amazing isn't he. You see. Riku is no longer completely human. He, in a sense, is half heartless. But his heart is safe. It is somewhere you will never guess or find. I don't even know. Why don't you join him. After all, if you can't beat em, join em. And I am quite sure that he can't be beaten." "Malifacent. Are you using him? You better stop it if you are." "No no no. You have it all wrong. I am under his control. My heart is in the palm of his hand, and if I don't obey, then I will be dead. And my orders are to be sure that you are wiped from the face of this earth."

Suddenly, heartless began appearing every where, and the witch disappeared. "Come out and fight me." Him and the heartless began an assault on each other. His blade went through some of them like butter, others were a bit harder. When he thought he was done, twice as many appeared out of nowhere. "That bitch." He began his flurry of attacks again, but more and more kept on appearing. While he was dealing with a Large Body, an Wyver was coming from behind, and he realized too late. But the blow never came. He then saw the white haired woman garbed in black, standing there, sword at hand. "The others should be hear in a minute. The village was attacked by heartless. Don't be so reckless next time." she stated coldly. "Thanks Paine." They began their assault on the heartless again. It was a lot easier. She wasn't as swift as Rikku, but when she struck, she was extremely powerful.

Pretty soon, all of the heartless were gone. "Finally." Said Sora, finally feeling relieved. "Don't get comfortable just yet. Be on your guard." "Yeah and don't run off like that again." Said Donald, who just walked in with the rest of the group. "You could've gotten seriously injured if Paine hadn't been there." Stated Yuna, worry evident in her voice. "Sorry to make you worry. Oh, and I have some very bad news to share with you." He began telling them about Malifacents return and everything she told him, shocking the heck out of all of them in the process. "How the heck did he resurrect her?" "I don't think he did completely. Her eyes literally made her look like a heartless. He holds her heart right. Maybe she is actually a heartless now. After all, if Riku is half heartless, that means he can take peoples hearts and make them into heartless." "Oh poopie." "Yeah. Exactly. But... I still don't get why Riku hasn't gone off the deep end. Being a heartless thing and all." _I still can't believe it. Riku... a heartless. I just can't stand it. Everything has been happening so fast. _Then Leons words rung in his head, and it made him want to cry. **_We all need to make sacrifices. Your friendship might be on the line. Or even his life._** _What about his heart... his soul._

He started for the door that would lead deeper into the castle. An expression that would make Malifacent crawl back into her grave was spread across his face. _All of this is just happening so fast... I feel like my heart will give out_. He was tired. He was confused. He was needless to say, pissed. And he was very sick of it. His rage made his power and his aura soar around him. He felt like he was going insane. His power made the doors burst open, without even touching them. He just ran through the castle, completely ignoring the others calling for him to wait up. When heartless came out of the shadows to attack him, they were instantly killed by his raging aura. He felt like he wanted to reject the fact that Riku was half heartless with all of his body, mind, and soul: completely push the possibility from his heart. He was disgusted. But if he did that, that would mean rejecting Riku, one of his best friends. But now also a monster; something he killed And he didn't want to do that. So he didn't reject it, but he didn't accept it.

Right now he felt unstoppable. And he probably was. He stormed through halls after halls and corridors after corridors, looking for the vile individual who shared the recent unpleasant news with him. _That bitch. That bitch. THAT BITCH. _ His friends were a little far behind. Rikku began "Wow. He sure is pissed. This Malifacent person really must have gotten on his bad side. The Sora that everyone talks about sounds nicer and more patient than that." Then Paine began "Yes. I agree. But we all have our limits. And she obviously hit a soar spot. But with the way he's going, I won't be surprised if we don't have to lend a hand." "I'm still worried. I have a bad feeling about all this. We need to catch up." Yuna finished the conversation. "Right Yunnie. Lets go."

Now quite a bit far behind, were Donald and Goofy. "Wait up. Stupid teenagers." Screamed Donald, who was almost as pissed as Sora. "They sure are fast aren't they?" "Heh. If we don't catch up soon, we're gonna lose them." "Ok. Hey guys wait up." And thus, they continued their useless struggle catch up. And they were only getting more slowed down when heartless showed up. "Great. Now we're never gonna catch up."

Sora was almost to the witches location. He could sense it. _Your gonna die. And this time, you won't be crawlin outa your grave_. He saw a pair of double doors, and sped up his pace as he ran toward them. But before he reached them, he was stopped by something very familiar: a barrier. It didn't matter though. He took out his key blade, and thrust it into the barrier. He hit it hard enough, that the barrier broke. Nothing was stopping him. He opened up the doors, and screamed into the room"Their you are, you stupid bitch." "Why so angry? Oh yeah. Your friend is a heartless beast. Forgot about that." "He is not. He... he loves Kairi. Heartless monsters don't love." "Oh. And how can you be so sure." "Just shut the fuck up. I hate you. I hate the heartless. I hate the darkness. But I don't hate Riku. No matter what you say. No matter what anyone says, I will never abandon any of my friends. And he's my friend you bitchy witch."

He screamed at her, then jumped about ten feet in the air, and went to land a blow in the sorceresses chest. And succeeded. She tried backing away, grasping her chest, but it was futile. Sora was insanely slashing and stabbing at her, making it impossible for her to run. But managed to get away, buy flashing a bright blue light in front of his face, and began disappearing into the darkness. "Come back here and fight me." "See you boy." She said, as she disappeared into darkness. But before she got away, he finally realized something. She didn't bleed. She really was a heartless. And perhaps Riku was to.

His friends ran in and found him. "Sora. Are you ok?" Asked Yuna. "I'm fine. But the witch got away. And I still have to find the keyhole." "Look no further." He noticed that a huffing and panting Donald and Goofy just walked in with three fairy looking people. (**CHEESY**. I know.) "We can reveal the keyhole, and we know where it is." in the middle of the room, the three of them gathered, and they began to glow, and so did the space in-between them.. Suddenly, a mirror appeared in the floor, and a rose covered keyhole appeared on the sealing. He pointed his key blade at the mirror, and a blue beam came out of it, hit the mirror, and then reflected into the keyhole. They heard a click, and knew that it had been sealed. The world was safe. They came out of the castle, and Sora looked at the stairs. _Wonder what Kairi is doing right know. I what Riku is doing with her right now._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

He was awoken by something that was very unpleasant. _So she failed. I guess I'll have to have a talk with her later. She can heal herself. _He looked at the sleeping girl in his arms. "At least I have you, my love." He said, placing a tender kiss on her cheek. _Tomorrow, I'll have to leave her alone because I have some things to tend to._ "Sorry Kai." He closed his eyes and let sleep take him again.

I know. Short chapter. Sorry. R&R.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews. Just in case you were confused by some things in the last chapter, I'm going to explain some things. Riku is part heartless, because his heart is not inside his body (there's some more to it, but you're gonna probably have to wait until the end of the story), but his heart still has influence and some control on his body, which is why he hasn't gone mad like Ansem. And because he is part heartless, he can also take other peoples hearts and make heartless. Malifacent was resurrected by Riku taking her heart and turning it into a heartless. Now Sora. The reason why he was extremely powerful for a while there, was because he was just so pissed, that it tapped into more power. If you have any questions or complaints on my lack of clarity, please inform me in a review or flame. Story time. Gather round kiddies.

_This is so confusing. I love Sora. I love Riku. Both of them have changed. And I feel like everything we've recently been doing, is ripping our old relationships apart. What if I want to end this as friends? What if I reject them both? Will they hate me? _ "No. We will always love you." She heard Rikusvoice. She opened her eyes to see that she and Riku were no longer on the snowy ground. Instead, they were on the sandy beaches of Destiny Islands. "Riku?" "I'm so sorry. But I refuse to let it be like this." He said in a sorrowful and desperate voice. She just stared at him, confused and shocked at both Rikus words, and the change in scenery. He began again. "Kai. I promise you. Even if it separates us for the rest of our lives. Even if it kills me. Even if I have to sell my soul, I will make sure you're safe and happy. It won't be like this for long. I love you." He continued, an expression of worry, concern, and adoration spread across his face. "Riku, what are you talking about?" He just stared at her more. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault." "Riku... what's going on? What's your fault?" Before he could answer her, darkness washed over everything, and all went black. She cried out "Riku.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

He was awoken by the thrashing he felt in his arms. "Riku." He heard her whimper out. He sat up and stared at her for a second. She was still asleep, and was thrashing about. _Probably having a bad dream. Poor Kai... Sora and I really haven't been fair to her. We've been treating her like she was a piece of property._ He looked at the sky, and saw that the sun was coming up. He wanted to start his day early, so that he could at least spend part of his evening with Kairi. He picked her up, wrapped her in his cloak, gathered up any scattered articles of clothing, and proceeded back to the castle. He walked from one corridor to another, through many halls and rooms, and finally came to his bedroom. He placed her on the bed and tucked her in. He put on his pants, and his cloak. He then wrote a letter, and placed it on the table next to the bed. He gave her a kiss on her forehead, and whispered under his breath "See you later Kai." And promptly left.

He began walking toward the room with the pedestal. He opened the doors, and proceeded toward the pedestal. When he stopped in front of it, he began observing through the water in the pedestal, and began seeing one of the worlds that he was taking over. Darkness began to rise from the ground, and started engulfing him. A minute later, he wasn't there, and was surely somewhere in the unknown.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

She woke up to find an absence of warmth that she had earlier. Her blue eyes opened, and saw that the silver haired boy wasn't there, then remembered her dream. _That was so weird. I keep on having that dream, only it's a little different._ _Wonder where Riku went?_ She sat up, and just stayed like that for a minute, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, still trying to wake up. She turned to her side, and noticed that there was a letter on the bedside table. She reached over, and picked up the paper, and began to read it. It said: _Dear Kai, I'm sorry that you won't find me when you wake up. I'm just attending to some business. You might find me in the room with the pedestal, but I will most likely be on another world, so you won't see me for most of the day. See ya later. Love, Riku._ As she read it over, the words 'attending to some business' made her feel depressed, because it was a nicer way of saying 'ripping another world to shreds.'

She crawled out of the bed and looked at the clock. 12:00. _We would be having lunch at school right now. Just Riku, Sora, and I. BUT NO. They had to have this stupid war. I feel like a basket ball on a team of one-on-one between Riku and Sora, both of them are trying to win, but they don't see how I'm getting hurt with their stupid games._ She walked toward the closet, and picked out some clothes. She but on a simple, pink dress, with white on the collar and a brown belt. She also wore the same shoes as she did the previous day.

After getting dressed, she walked out of the bedroom and proceeded toward the kitchen. After about ten minutes of walking there, she came to her destination. She opened the fridge, picked out some condiments, and got sandwich makings from the cupboard. She made a tuna sandwich, took a seat at the table, and ate. _Wonder what Sora's doing?_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The sun washed through the window, and hit him right in his face. He opened up his tired, blue eyes, and recalled the previous night. How Malificent was resurrected, how he had that enormous power surge, how the after affect made him so worn out that his friends had to help him walk back to the hut. _Man...what a night. _He got up, got dressed, and walked out side. He saw Donald and Goofy talking to Yuna, Rikku, and Paine.

He walked over, still dragging his feet, which was the result of depression, stress, worry, and lack of sleep. "What are you guys talking about?" He asked, as he walked up to them. "Nothing. Just discussing all the recent events." Answered Yuna. He then thought about Riku resurrecting Malificent. _How could you Riku? Not only is she a heartless now, but she is the very person who betrayed you in the first place. If anything, I would think that you'd have killed her fifty times over if you could._ "Well, we should get back to Leon and the others." Explained Goofy. "Yeah... see you guys later." Sora said lazily. The others said their goodbyes, and they began boarding the gummi ship. "We'll be heading back to Twilight Town soon, so we'll see you later." Rikku explained.. Thus they continued their journey. _Wonder what Riku's doing?_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

He stood on top of the snowy mountain in the land of dragons (Mulans world). He looked down at his work of destruction, and thought about the failure at the world that the witch was assigned. "I'm truly sorry. Please forgive me Riku." Malificent pleaded "You underestimated him, just like you did before." "I won't mess up again." "Better not, or I'll have you returned to the dark hell that I dragged you out of. It's your fault you're here anyway." "My fault! What did I do to you that made me deserve getting cut down, except expose you to the dark power that you have required." she shouldn't have said that. "You betrayed me. You led me on like a fool. I didn't trust you one bit, but I didn't distrust you either, so any hope of you and I becoming true and equal allies was blown away in your betrayal. So, I suggest that you don't do it again." He said, as a dark orb appeared in his hand. He squeezed it tightly, and watched as the woman before him fell to her knees and clenched her chest because of the pain. "You know I hold your heart, so no funny stuff, or your through. Now, I'm going home, so don't disturb me." A dark circle appeared beneath him and he was engulfed in darkness.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The sun had already gone down and whole day had very slowly and boringly gone by. She had been doing nothing but reading. Mostly because there was nothing else to do, other than taking a walk outside and sleeping. And the heartless mostly roamed outside, so she didn't want to go outside, even if Riku said that they wouldn't hurt her. So, now that she had been reading the whole day, her body decided it was time to go to sleep, so in the middle of one of the most boring books of her life, she fell asleep.

He had gotten home, grabbed a bite out of the fridge, and proceeded toward the library, which is where he sensed Kairi would be. He walked to the sitting section, and found the red-headed girl sitting at a desk and using the book she was reading as a pillow while she slept. He chuckled to himself. "Kai Kai Kai, even in your sleep, you find ways to make me laugh." She answered him with a snore. He picked her up slowly, so that he wouldn't wake her up. He held her, so that she was using his shoulder as her pillow, and her legs were wrapped around his waste. _She smells so good._ He thought, as he buried his face in her ruby tresses.

He began walking through the halls and corridors, heading for his bedroom, and when they got in the bedroom, he felt a squirming in his arms. He looked down, and met the blue eyes of the girl in his arms. "Hey Kai. Ya finally awake?" She looked at him sleepily, and nodded lightly. "Yeah yawn I think so. Were are we?" He smiled lightly but lovingly at her, and spoke in a soft voice. "Kai, you can go back to sleep if you want." "No I'm fine...you can set me down now. I think I'm going to bed." So he did, and as she walked, she stumbled a bit, still trying to wake up. She began stripping herself of her clothes, so that she was in only her bra and underwear, but unconsciously removed all of her clothes. But she noticed this too late, for Riku had already picked her up, set her on the bed, and proceeded to take of all his clothes, and was hovering above her. "Like I said, just because I didn't seduce you last time, doesn't mean that I won't now" he whispered in her ear. "Riku..." "Yes Kai." "What if I get pregnant?" He smiled softly and lovingly at her. "Then I will have someone else to love and care for. Someday, when we're older, I would like to start a family with you. And if you do get pregnant, then I will care for and love our baby just as I care for and love you." "Riku...thank you."

Their love making was as gentle as their first time. After both of them were satisfied, they cradled each other in their arms. "Love ya Kai." "Love you too." _I can't keep on doing this. Sora please forgive me. Riku please forgive me, but I can't choose._ She felt like crying, and felt horrible.

Yes, I know, it took me **_FOREVER_** to get this chapter up. I'm really really sorry. We had exams this week, and I had a writers block. Hope you liked the chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello again. Thank you everyone so much for the reviews. I'm sorry to say this but... I have taken out the lemon from last chapter. The reason is because I want to add a SoraxKairi lemon...but I think two lemons are enough...so I've taken it out. Sorry. But if you want, I could always e-mail you the lemon. Just as long as my story isn't deleted. Also, I don't want to add too much fluff or citrus, so if I start doing that, please let me know. I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters out of this.**

The gears in the gummi ship go round and round, round and round, round and round. The gears in the gummi ship go round and round all through space. Sora was so bored that he might have been singing that in his head, but instead he decided to annoy Donald, who had recently taken hold of the wheel, because of the teenagers bad driving. "Are we there yet?" "No" "Are we there yet?" "No" "...How about now?" "Stop annoying the driver" Donald spat. "I'm just wandering if the big empty space we are driving in is where we are supposed to rot and die, or can you drive any slower... why don't I just drive?" "Because we wouldn't rot and die, we'd crash and die." "Well, since we don't want to die at all, why don't we just let Goofy drive?" "Because Goofy doesn't even know how to drive." "Oh great, so we're stuck with your slow driving." finished Sora, who let out a sigh.

Goofy leaned in to talk to Donald. "Gee, Sora sure does seem more pushy lately." "He's just overly stressed and overly worried, because his best friend is now one of the monsters we usually destroy...and the girl he loves is only living with and probably having an affair with him." "What was that." Came the crabby voice from behind the drivers seat, which Sora just kicked, causing Donald to be jerked forward. Sora was really pissed, even after taking out his anger on Malificent. _Please be well Kairi. If anything bad happens to you, I don't know what I would do. Riku... if he hurts you...but I don't think he would_. _I never should have left you alone in the hotel._ He then thought back on the conversation that he and Leon had just before Riku attacked them in the café.

**Flashback:**

"The material we found lying around, contained two things: a description of one particular resident in Hollow Bastin, and a legend. The legend was this: near the beginning of time, the worlds weren't separated. They were one large world, so huge that everyone could fit on it, and still not be crowded. Everyone in the world lived happily. And there were seven rulers: seven princesses, that were considered the kindest people in the world. Their kindness kept the people in peace and happiness. And then, there was a light. The light of the world. It provided them with everything. It was the heart of the world. Kingdom Hearts. The princesses began to be tempted by the light, and began wanting it for themselves." "There was a war." Cloud interrupted. Then Leon continued. "Every kingdom was involved in the war, except for one: the Kingdom who's rulers name was Tenyo. She was very beautiful, with the description of longish red hair, deep blue eyes, and a face of an angel. She refused to be involved in the war, but her people wanted the light as well, and revolted against her. She was left alone, and was treated poorly when seen on the spot. But through it all, she was not tempted. She remained the beautiful person she had always been. And because of this, she did not have to fight to get the light. It chose her. It fused it self with her heart out of it's own whim. She became so powerful from it, that she might as well been considered a god. And as a god, she had a responsibility. She had to protect her world. So she did what she saw as right: she ended the war, by separating the world. The one world split into thousands of worlds. And she gave the light to the only person who stuck by her through it all: her daughter Elda, who was supposedly a spitting image of her mother. She ended up on the world called Hollow Bastin. And the princesses of the kingdoms became the princesses of heart, but Tenyo disappeared, and thus Elda took her place.

The only people who knew about this was Elda and her descendants. One of which was the resident whom we found out the material on. The description was among all of the descriptions of children in Hollow Bastin. A red haired girl with deep blue eyes. Ansem made all of the records of the residents, and he seemed particularly interested with this resident, for the description was much longer than the rest. It was also updated after the outbreak of heartless on Hollow Bastin. The update, was of course, by Ansem, saying that he sealed her memories after he found out who she was, so that she wouldn't know who she was, and thus was more vulnerable. But she still escaped. This description fits that of Kairi, and the residents name was in fact, Kairi. The reason why we can't tell her, is that when her memories were sealed, so were her powers, and if she were to be reminded of who she was, then it is possible that the spell wouldn't break completely, but her powers would be released. But this is not a good thing. For not only would it attract heartless attention, but when her powers are released, it would have a drastic effect. It would probably be like giving a child a nuclear missile. She wouldn't have her memories or the knowledge to control such power, but she would have that power." "I see what you're saying. But she can't just go the rest of her life without knowing who she was." "Exactly. So while you guys are at other worlds, we'll be here doing research on the spell, and try to find out a way to release it safely

**End of Flashback**

_Rikus probably using her because she has the light. But would he sink that low and just use her like that? I also said he wouldn't sink as low as seducing her. I don't know what to believe anymore._

He was interrupted from his thoughts by Goofy cheering "We're here". They all buckled up and landed at Twilight Town. They were almost immediately greeted by Leons group. Sora began "Hey Leon, we've got some bad news." He told them about all the happenings at the world they were at. "So that might explain part of the reason why he hasn't gone off the deep end. The darkness has control on his body, but his heart is somewhere it can't be touched by it. And his heart still has influence on his body. But where is his heart? If we find that out, then that could be the key to ending this."

This recent information had put him in a slightly better mood, and gave him a little more hope. Sora began "Donald and Goofy were wondering if they could go see their home. I was also wondering if I could go see Destiny Islands." "Actually, your next destination is Destiny Islands." "Good. Have you found out any information about the spell?" Yuffie began "Yeah, that it's nearly impossible to find." "Great. Oh and Leon." "What?" "After all of the recent information, I'm considering going and getting Kairi after I seal the Keyhole to Destiny Islands, so if I take off without warning, don't be mad. I won't be doing it to fight Riku... I just want to get Kairi back." "Fine. You set off for Destiny Islands tomorrow, so I suggest you get your rest. See you tomorrow.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

She woke up to find herself cuddled against Rikus chest. She sat up, and remembered the previous night. _What am I doing? I need to stop this. _She began crying, and put her face into her hands. But her whimpers didn't go unheard. A moment later, she felt two strong arms wrap around her shoulders. "Shh. It's ok. Kai what's wrong. It's ok." "No it isn't. I'm just a stupid whore. A stupid whore who messes with peoples hearts." "No you're not. Don't ever say that again Kai, cause I don't wanna hear it." "Riku...all I'm doing is screwing one friend, then kissing another, and then screwing again." "No you're not." He said, cupping her face in his hands, making her look at him in the eyes, and wiped away her tears with his thumbs. "It was not screwing. It was making love. It's called that because two people love each other. And you are not being a whore. Sora and I are the ones who are practically molesting you." "Yeah, but I don't love one person, I love two. And what if I do get pregnant? I'm not ready for that kind of responsibility. And I can't just never see Sora again. And if I do see him again, and I am pregnant, he probably would never forgive me." "You'll see Sora again. And if he does find you pregnant, then I will be the unforgiven one, not you." "Great, then my friends will hate each other more than ever. And I will be the unwed mother whore." he held her closer to him, and let her use his chest as her pillow. "Shh. No you won't be. I promise, I will find some way to make this work."

Yay. I finally got my chapter up. R&R.


	13. Chapter 13

Yes, I know. If kingdom Hearts is in Kairi's heart, then how the heck is there a door to the light? That will be explained in time. I'm sorry if last chapter was confusing. If you have any questions, just send me a message. Sorry for not updating soon enough. And thanks for the reviews.

(Just to let you know, it's like midnight in the story right now) He just held her close to him, and let her cry. _Oh god. Maybe I have taken this too far._ He gently kissed her forehead and heard her begin "I'm sorry Riku." she sobbed out. "I'm just a little scared. Back at Destiny Islands, it was never like this. I just wish it would go back to the way it was." "Things change Kai. I know this has all been a little fast, but it will get better." "I know that. I'm ok now." "You sure?" He said with a voice of concern. "Yeah. Sorry about that." He smiled a soft smile and placed a kiss on his lovers lips. "I'll be gone today, but if you need anything, I'll be able to sense your distress and will be there. And when you wake up, I'll probably already be gone." "Ok." He kissed her again, both of them laid back down, and went back to bed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

They were walking to the café when a thought struck him. "Hey, if Kingdom Hearts is in Kairi's heart, then what is the door to the light?" Donald began "According to Leon, the door to the light was once Kingdom Hearts. That is, until it fused it self with Tenyo." "Then what is it now? We saw light and heartless there, so what gives?" "It is said that Tenyo disappeared behind the door, and she eventually died there, so it literally became the door to the land of the dead, or heaven you could say." "Then what is with the heartless?" "They are the people who were killed when they were heartless. Leon said that they are restored to their original form, so that they may depart in peace." "Then does that mean that Riku and King Mickey are dead?" "No, they didn't crossover." "But if Ansem knew that Kairi had Kingdom hearts, then why did he go after the door?" "Because of Tenyo and her decedents. They are the only people who know how to control the power besides Kairi. And since he sealed away her memories, she didn't know. So he was going to try and confront them." "Confront the dead? He really was out of his mind." "Yes he was."

They had finally reached the hotel. They walked into the lobby when "I've been looking for you forever." Came a voice from behind. They turned around and "King Mickey!" Donald and Goofy lunged at their old friend, and hugged him. "Where have you been? We've been looking for you for the past year." "I'm sorry, I've been off doing some research." Sora just stood and watched with a smile on his face, as his two friends talked and caught up on old times with their old friend. _I'm glad they finally found him._ "Gyhu. Hey Mickey, come over here and meet Sora." He walked up to Sora with his hand out, and Sora returned the handshake. "Nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too." "Now then, lets head on up to your rooms, so we can talk." They went to their rooms, sat on the bed, and Sora told him all that has happened. "I wondered about that girl Tenyo." "What do you mean?" Sora asked. "I had a dream about a girl that looked like that, and she told me to wake up and find you and stop Riku. I thought it was just a weird dream. That is until I did wake up and notice that Riku was gone and the door was opened. So Kairi is practically a god, eh? I also wondered about Kairi. Remember in Ansems reports, when they told about a king coming and visiting him. The king was me, and I remember seeing a little red haired girl. We had a conversation, and amazingly enough, she knew all about the keyblades and Princesses of Heart and what not. She looked to be about four or five, but she was as sharp as a tack. I wondered why she knew so much, while her king didn't even know about gummi blocks." They talked about other things, and shared opinions about all that was going on except for Sora. "Hey Sora what's wrong?" "I don't know. What if Kairi is completely different with her memories? What if she wants to go back to Hollow Bastin? What if she leaves?" Mickey began "There were very few survivors at Hollow Bastin after the heartless invaded. I wouldn't be surprised if her whole family died. And if they did live, then she hasn't seen them for ten years. The only thing she has now that is truly close to her heart is you and Riku." "I guess your right." "Lets get some rest."

They all went to their rooms, and got some rest. tick tock tick tock RIIIIIINNNGGGG. Sora jolted awake because of the sound of the alarm clock. He looked over, and saw that it was about seven o'clock. He laid down, and groaned. He got back up, got dressed, and went over to Donald's and Goofy's room. He saw that they had either forgotten to set the clock, or had slept through it. So he decided to wake them up, by jumping on the bed. "WAKE-UP-YOU-ID-I-IOTS" he shouted. After about five seconds of doing this, they woke up being very surprised. "What the heck was that all about you big palooka?" "Number one: what the heck is a palooka? Number two: you overslept." "Goofy.!.! did you forget to set the clock?" "Yeah, sorry Donald." This was about the time when Mickey came in to greet them. "Mornin guys. How'd you sleep." "Fine. That is until some nincompoop decided to wake us up." Mickey looked at Sora who was standing on the bed, then at Donald who was looking pissed, and then at Goofy who was falling back to sleep. Then he began. "Well..at least there's one person in my crew who can wake up on time. Maybe it about time to replace my top soldier or wizard" he said, laughing. "Ha ha ha. Very funny." Said Donald sarcastically as he started getting out of bed. Sora began "Well, I'm going downstairs to get some breakfast. I'll fix you guys a plate too." He began walking down the path, thinking about going back to Destiny Islands again, and seeing his mom, maybe seeing Riku's mom and dad, and Kairi's step-parents. _Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka probably told them about us making a raft. And since the raft had floated away during the storm, they probably thought Riku and I had run away_._ Bet Kairi got interrogated by a lot of the parents. Wonder if Mom has changed at all. Wonder if she'll forgive me for being gone for so long. The first thing she'll probably do, is come up to me and start squeezing_ _my cheeks like she always would when I came back from summer camp. That, or a slap to the face and a "Where have you been young man!" or "Sora...how the heck could you do that to your mother. I thought that I would never see you again. YOUR GROUNDED." _He wouldn't be surprised if she came up to him, and starting smacking his butt and saying "Bad boy. Very bad boy" which would cause him to run for his life, or at least for his ass's sake. The thought of all of those things happening scared him. But then two in particular things scared him the most. _How am I gonna explain to Rikus mother why he isn't with me. "Oh, I'm sorry. At some point we got separated and when I found him, HE WAS A HEARTLESS AND HE'S OUT TO END THE WORLD." And what about Kairi's parent's_. "_Oh, I'm sorry. She's living with THE HEARTLESS...oh yeah, and sleeping with him." They have to find out somehow and sometime. I should probably explain_ _to them what's been happening since the storm. Poor Kairi...how are her parents gonna take it. They're really gonna be pissed. Her dad would probably chase after Riku with a gun...I guess we'll just have to wait and see._

tick tock tick tock...two hours later

They were hopping into the gummi ship, waving goodbye to Mickey and the others, when Donald and Goofy noticed a sudden nervousness in Sora. "Sora what's wrong?" asked Goofy. "Oh nothing." He responded. After about an hour of stewing over meeting all the parents, and realizing that they were almost there, he couldn't take it anymore, so he shouted** "EVERYONE I KNOW IS SERIOUSLY FUCKED UP" **Donald and Goofy just looked at him with a look of concern, while he imagined his mother saying "_Sora...no such language is allowed in this house." _Donald and Goofy weren't going to even dare ask. That's when he saw Destiny Islands, just about a mile ahead, and he did a cross between a **wee I'm home **smile and a **oh shit, it's that place** grimace, causing a very weird expression on his face. He was happy to be home, but he was not looking forward to this.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

She woke up at about 11:00, and Riku was already gone, got up, got dressed in a zip up pink dress (KH2 outfit), went to the kitchen, made some eggs, and then went to the library. For about half an hour, she scrounged through something to read that was at least mildly interesting, when she came across All Hollow Bastin Residents for the Last Thousand Years. _Wonder if it has my description? Wonder what it says?_ She felt that this was finally a chance to see a little bit about her childhood self before the attack at Hollow Bastin. She looked around for a while, until she finally found it, and began reading out loud to herself. "Here we go. Kairi is the daughter of Freya and Hediki Motosuwa (incase you don't know, those names, as well as Elda, are from the Manga called Chobits.). She was born in the year 2006, June 15." She read for about five more minutes, just reading about were she was born, how old she was when Hollow Bastin was attacked, and numerous ancestors, until. "A direct descendant of Ten...yo" she began to feel strange. She looked down at her hands, only to see that they had a flourescent glow to them. She began feeling light headed, and could feel her heart pounding in her chest, and circulating through her body. _What's going on? _She began to feel like she was even floating off of her chair. She looked down, and realized that she was levitating in the air. She began getting really frightened, when she heard a voice_Don't be afraid little one. I'm here with you, and so is **he**._ "Who are you? What's going on!" _Close your eyes_. She did so, and saw a beautiful woman wearing a purple formal dress, had long red hair that reached her feet, and beautiful light purple eyes. _Hello. My name is Tenyo._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

They had finally landed. They were on the main Island. They were on a dock. _Ok...here I go._ Sora thought. They had been walking to the living area of town for about half an hour, when they heard screaming. They looked slightly into the distance, to see a woman being chased by an air soldier. And Sora recognized her at once. _Mother_. He began running to her as fast as he could. But it was too late, it had caught up to her. It was about to swipe one of it's powerful claws at her when WHAM it was hit with a baseball bat. His mother had been narrowly saved by the silver haired woman wielding a baseball bat. "Are you ok Saki?" The woman asked. He also recognized her at once. Riku's mother. "Thank you Tomoko." They had been friends long before Riku and Sora had even been born. And although the hit had stopped the air soldier from doing any damage, it had gotten over the shock, and the baseball bat wouldn't do much other than ward it off slightly. It tried assaulting them again, this time hitting the bat out of Tomoko's hands when she tried to defend herself. They were about to be struck down, when Sora made it just in time to kill the air soldier. After he had finished it off, he turned around to see if anyone was hurt, just to see both women staring at him like they had just seen a ghost. He looked at his mother. She had cut her hair, so that it was short and curly. It was the same chocolate brown as his hair. And her eyes were brown instead of blue like his. His beautiful, loving mother. Then he looked at Riku's mother. Her hair was long enough to reach her waist, but she had it in a bun, so you couldn't tell. Her eyes were green, and had always enchanted people. She was very beautiful as well. When she was in high school, she was the girl that always got asked out on dates. The girl every guy put a picture of in their locker. But was very antisocial. And as a mother, when seen walking down the street, the guys always said she was a MILF (Mom I'd Like to Fuck). Even he had a little crush on her when he was in Junior High. But if he told Riku that, he probably would have been castrated by now.

Rikus mom was still in a state of shock, but his mother had tears welling in her eyes. She ran up to him, hugged him and said. "My baby's home" she continued to cry, kissing his face and head. He hugged her back and said. "Yeah mom...I'm home."

WEEE. I'm finally done. R&R. Any questions or complaints?


	14. Chapter 14

Hello. Hope you had a good Valentines day.

He held his mother as she sobbed. Her tears continued for a few minutes, then she pulled away to look at him, and noticed that she was no longer taller than him, because in order to look him in the eye, she had to tilt her head upward, or stand on her tippy toes. "Look at my baby, he's gotten so big." She said looking up at him and cupping his face, still sniffling. "Yeah, you can no longer call me shorty." He said chuckling. She smiled and hugged him again. "Where's Riku?" Came the voice from behind her. Tomoko no longer had the look of surprise on her face, but a look of worry and sternness. "You went with him didn't you? Both of you ran away didn't you? So where is he? Where's my son?" His mouth went from a smile to a frown, and when Tomoko noticed this, her face became even more worried. "He isn't is he?" She asked, questioning if he was dead. He shook his head, and her face relaxed a bit more. "Then where is he?" "I..uh...I think all of us need to sit down, and I need to tell a very long story, and explain a lot of things" This was about the time when Donald and Goofy caught up. "Sora, is everyone ok?" Asked Donald. "Yeah, everyone is fine." He turned to look at Donald and Goofy, and then his mother. "Mom, Tomoko...this Donald and Goofy. Donald, Goofy, this is my mom and Riku's mother." He said introducing them. "Hello." They said to each other. The look of surprise that were on Tomoko's and Saki's faces returned. They weren't expecting to see a talking, clothed, two legged duck and dog come up and be introduced to them. Saki moved closer to her son, and began talking under her breath. "Honey...what's going on?" Sora began "If we could all go to my house, I will explain what has been going on for the past year." They all nodded, and began walking to Sora's house. When they got in the house, they all went to the living room, and sat on the couch. Sora began "Everything I am going to tell you, you are not going to believe. But just please try to be open minded, and I will even show you proof about what I tell you. And can I please have no interruptions?" The two mothers nodded. "Ok ..." He continued on, and about a dozen times, he saw the mother's faces shift from an expression of surprise, to a expression of worry or concern, and back again. By the time he was done, his mother had a face of astonishment, and he turned to look at Tomoko. She had her head down, so you couldn't see her face, but you could see the tears drip on her lap, and see her hands clench into fists. "I'm sorry." Sora finished. Tomoko jolted up, and glared at him with tears in her eyes, and began in a cold voice. "Your lying. How do you expect us to believe something like that? Huh? Tell me the truth. Saki, you better make your son shut up this nonsense before I have to beat some sense into him." Sora began in a softish voice, trying to calm her down, and reason with her "Mrs. Tomoko...I know that this is hard for you, but come on. When was the last time you saw a talking duck and dog?" She began to shake her head in denial, and began screaming at him. "YOUR LYING. They're just some sick fuckers in costumes. And what's this nonsense about a keyblade, and heartless, and Kairi being a godly princess?" At this, Sora stood up, held out his hand, and the keyblade magically appeared, so that he had proof. Tomoko, who was becoming more and more frantic, finally gave into her dizziness and stress, and fell to her knees. Saki went to her side, and tried to comfort her. Sora offered Tomoko his hand, and she just looked up at him. "I still don't believe you. Until I see Riku with my own eyes, and see him as you say he is, then I won't believe what you say about him. Until then, I'll believe everything else. I refuse to believe that Riku would attack his own home."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The woman that called herself Tenyo, seemed strangely familiar to Kairi. It wasn't just that she looked like the thirty year old version of herself, but the name and her presence just seemed familiar. She began "So your name is Tenyo. Can you explain why you're in my head?" The woman just smiled. _"That is for me to know, and for you to find out."_ Kairi just stared at her in awe. She was standing here in front of one of her ancestors. And this was actually one of the eldest ones she had read about. _Is this just a dream? Or is one of my oldest and most ancient ancestors just standing here and talking to me, and not looking a day over thirty five either._ "_No, I can assure you, this is no dream_." Kairi then remembered when she had first heard Tenyo's voice. She had read her mind when she was frightened. That's when Kairi thought of something. "Hey. If you can read my mind, then does that mean that you can read my memories as well?" Tenyo just smiled again. "_Yes. But I have been watching you for a very long time, so there really isn't any point in doing so."_ In some way this didn't surprise Kairi. But at the same time, it still did. "Then is there anything that you can tell me about my past? What my parents looked like? Who my friends were?" She was going to continue on, when Tenyo interrupted her." _"Memories are like links in a chain. If you remember one thing, you will soon remember more. If I were to tell you any of the questions you just asked me, then it could lead to something that you are not yet ready or prepared to remember. I'm sure that over the years, you have found yourself attempting to dig into your memories. And at some point in time, you feel a sense of danger, fear, and pain that pushes you away. You are not ready to carry the burden that makes this misery."_ Tenyo said, with a frown and serious expression. "_Although these are your memories, they are also very important to others as well. I'm sorry."_ Kairi had her head hung low in disappointment. What was so important about her that even she herself wasn't allowed to know? "Then why did you come here to see me?" "_Because, you came too close to the truth."_ Tenyo then raised her hand, in the direction of her descendant. Suddenly, she felt even more light headed, and blacked out.

(Now we're no longer in Kairi's head.) Kairi just levitated in the air. Her eyes were closed. Her clothes and hair were moving about as if a slow and soft wind were in the room. She then opened her eyes, but they weren't a dark pool of blue anymore, instead they were replaced by soft purple eyes. She slowly descendant to the ground, and had a serious expression on her face. After she was firmly on the ground, she turned to see a mirror, and walked over to look at herself. She smiled softly, and admired how much her descendant looked like her. She ran her fingers through her hair, and momentarily remembered what it was like to have an actually body. She then remembered what she had come here to do. She walked over to the table that her great-granddaughter had sat at just moments before. She located the book of residents, and picked it up. She then walked toward a fireplace centered at the opposite end of the room, and tossed the book into the fire. She then walked over toward the table, sat down at the same chair that Kairi had been sitting at before, and rested her head on a book, and went to sleep. _Until next time, Kairi_.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sora was on the way to the island that he used to play on, so that he could seal the keyhole. His mother and Riku's mother had insisted on coming with him. Tomoko's eyes were red from all of the crying, but she had calmed down. Sora rode in the same boat as his mother, so that she would be closer to him, while Tomoko rode alone, and Donald and Goofy rode together. Saki leaned closer to her son, so that she could speak with him. "You won't reconsider staying for a little while longer?" He just smiled at her. "Sorry mom. But Tomoko and Kairi's parents want their kids home too." She grabbed his shoulder, and removed the clothe there, and saw the bandage from the wound in his arm. "It shouldn't be like this. Your just a boy, this weight shouldn't be on your shoulders." "It's ok mom. It'll all be ok." They had finally reached the shore, got out of their boats, and tied them to the dock. Sora had only taken a few steps, when he stopped. "Honey...what's wrong?" Saki asked. He felt him. He felt the darkness. He looked up, and saw the silver haired boy sitting on a palm tree, and made eye contact with him. Everyone else looked up to see what he was looking at. "Riku!" Shouted Tomoko. For the first time in a long while, she had smiled a very bright smile, and beamed up at her son. But her bright mood crashed, when he stood up and pulled out his dark keyblade. He jumped off the palm tree, and lunged at Sora. Sora blocked his attack with his key blade, and pushed him back. "Riku...are you nuts? Why are you attacking your home? This is stupid." Riku just lunged at him again, his face expressionless. Sora managed to block him a second time, and then pushed him back, and tried hitting his leg, so that he would only be unable to fight. But Riku hit Sora's blade out of his hands, but in the process, he also lost his own. Instead of going to get his blade, Riku burned Sora's wounded shoulder with a fire spell, thus causing a scream of pain and making him enable to move fast. Riku stood back, and held up his hand, and a dark ball appeared, and grew to the size of about a basket ball. Riku smirked and said "Her heart isn't big enough for the both of us." He was about to throw it, when his mother stood in his way.


	15. Chapter 15

I'm am SO sorry that I haven't updated for a month. I have been trying to climb the mountain of homework that all of our teachers gave me this 3rd quarter. I had actually intended on making the previous chapter longer, but I had a minor writers block. But enough of that, lets get the show on the road.

Riku couldn't do it. Couldn't kill his own mother, who now stood in his way. "Mother move." He demanded. She just stood their, stubborn as usual. He glared at her, and the black orb disappeared from his hand. His mother sighed in relief, but a second later, Riku lunged at her, and swiftly hit her in the stomach, thus knocking her out. "Sorry mother." He muttered. He then turned to Sora, who was still on the ground, holding his arm. He looked the boy straight in the eye, and blinked. But when he opened his eyes, they were no longer the aqua blue they were before, but now the familiar lifeless yellow that he had seen in so many monsters that he had killed. The sight shocked him, and also put his stomach in knots. He felt like he would be sick.. It scared so much. Not that he could possibly die here, that didn't scare him, but that his friend might actually be a monster. He blinked again, and the sickening yellow eyes were gone.

Riku held up his hand, and called his blade up in the air, and it suddenly flew up into the air. Then he brought his hand down to point at Sora, and all in a second, the blade began to fly towards Sora, but was then stopped by a sudden lightning spell cast on Riku, and the blade dropped, instead of heading on its original course. Donald and Goofy then began an assault on Riku. "Mother." Sora called out. Saki ran over to her son, bent down, and listened to what he had to say. "Mom, I need a favor. While Donald and Goofy are keeping Riku busy, please run over there and get my Keyblade" he said pointing to where his recently lost weapon was "and then please come over here and help me get over there in that cave." He said, pointing to the secret place.

His mother began running over to the Keyblade, dodging the occasional Donald, Goofy, or Riku flying by while fighting each other, and in case of an attack coming at her, Sora was always ready to cast a shield spell. His mother reached the Keyblade, brought it back to her son with no more difficulty before, and helped him up, and began helping him to the secret place. They faced the same difficulty as before, except that they had to move much slower and sluggishly because of Sora and his wound, and had the occasional grimace or grunt from Sora because of his wounded arm. They had finally reached the entrance, crawled in, squirmed through, and reached the small cave.

Sora held up his blade, with some difficulty, and pointed it at the Keyhole. "Noo." He heard his mothers voice yell. He turned to see what was going on, but was knocked to the ground, and then realized that the tip of Rikus blade was positioned right at his jugular. The expression on Riku's face was wild, and held an angry grimace. Sora knew that in the next second, he would be dead. _Goodbye. Mom, sorry I couldn't stay that long. Sorry Tomoko. I should've been able to bring him back to you... not like this. Sorry Donald and Goofy, but I'm glad you got reunited with your king. Sorry everyone else who will suffer. _A single tear was allowed to slide down his face. _I'm so sorry Kairi._

He then opened his eyes, and realized that the blade had yet to pierce his throat. Riku's arm looked like it was having a seizure. His arm was shaking, and he looked like he was trying to stab his throat, but just couldn't. He pulled his arm back, trying to get in a position to thrust the blade in. His face had a frustrated look on it. His aura began to grow, and you could see darkness begin to form around his arm. His eyes turned yellow, and he even let a sort of growl arouse from his grimacing mouth. Then, he let his blade stab the ground beside Sora. His face was down, and he looked like he had just done a five hour, non-stop run. The aura began to go down. He lifted his face to look at Sora, and he began to speak in what sounded like a heartless voice, and Sora had a hard time understanding him "_I can't kill you. It would break her heart."_ Darkness began to rise up out of the ground, and engulfed Riku. And right before he left, in his monstrous voice he said "_But I won't let her go... no matter what_" with a smirk plastered on his face.

After he left, his mother ran by his side, and asked if he was ok, and began to check for any wounds, all the while Sora saying he was ok. After all her fretting was over, she helped him stand up, and he positioned the blade to face the keyhole. Both the Keyblade and the Keyhole began to glow, and a blue came from the blade, shot into the opening, and they heard a clicking sound from behind the Keyhole. After he was done, he and his mother came out of the cave, to find a recently awoken Tomoko, and a badly battered Donald and Goofy. "What happened?" Tomoko asked. Sora explained everything that happened. "I'm sorry." he heard from her after his explanation. "Huh?" he questioned. "For not believing you. And for this burden. And if it is ok, may I ask a favor?" He nodded. "Please. I know that just then, he was like a monster. B...bu...but" she said, and began sniffling as she cried. "But please don't give up on him. I know that he might seem impossible to deal with right now. I know that he's our opponent and that you may not be friends anymore, but...I know it's not hopeless. I know it's not, because...he...he didn't kill you. He spared you. I know he said it was because of his love and devotion to that girl, but...didn't you say that his heart still has influence on his body. His heart...it still loves you. It still wants to keep you alive. It still wants...to be your friend. I know it. Please don't let go of your friendship. Please don't kill my son." Sora stared at her, and nodded firmly "...I will never betray him like that. I'm going to his hideout, but it's not to fight him, it's to get Kairi back. I promise you Tomoko; I will bring him home...not as Prince of the Heartless, but as Riku. All three of us are coming back." He said smiling down on her.

tick tock tick tock

After going back to Sora's house, and checking up on and healing wounds, they were finally ready to go. "You be careful. Come back safe." His mother said, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry mom. I'll come back safely." And she nodded as he walked out the door. Then he remembered something, and turned to look at his mother "Please don't tell Kairi's parents. I think Kairi should be there, or at least have given her consent or acknowledgment that we were going to tell." "I understand. But when you get back, I think it would be best if both her and Riku had a talk with their parents" then she turned to face Tomoko "and do go easy on him will you?" Tomoko nodded. And with that, they all made their way to the ship.

(On the ship) "Are we going to check in with Leon, or go directly to Riku's hideout?" Questioned Donald. "Directly there." Answered Sora. "But won't Leon get made?" Asked Goofy? "He's not my mother." He answered plainly. "Then should we call you're mommy?" Asked Donald sarcastically. "Christmas is only a few months away. Should I ask my mommy to make Christmas duck?" Sora countered, giving a sly smirk over at Donald, who was glaring. After about two hours full of Sora and Donald fighting over the steering wheel, and Goofy staying worriedly but securely fastened in his seat, finally saw what looked like a world with a dark aura all around it.

They managed to land safely a few yards away from the courtyard, but still with an ever complaining duck. After getting out, Sora closed his eyes and concentrated, trying to find the locations of Riku and Kairi, but found that Riku wasn't present on this world. _Great. This should be easier than the last fiasco._ He concentrated a bit more, and found that Kairi was somewhere in the middle of the castle. Sigh_ Kairi's pretty far away._ "C'mon" he called to his two comrades. But as they finally reached the inside of the courtyard, they saw that a sleeping guard lay at the front doors. It looked like an overly customized and overgrown Defender. It had five heads. They looked just like a defenders head, except with different colors. A yellow shield with lightning engravings that had a golden bulldogs head. A blue shield that had ice engravings that had a snow wolf's head. A red shield that had fire engravings that had what Sora would say was a black hell hound from horror movies. And a brown shield with rock and earth engravings that had what looked like a brown werewolf. In the middle, was what looked like the original shield wielding heartless, only much bigger, had a heartless sign on its chest, and had four arms to hold the four shields. It looked about four times as big as the usual Defender.

It looked like it was sleeping peacefully. Sora whispered to his comrades. "Psst. We're gonna try and get around it, and when we get inside and get Kairi, we're gonna try and find another way out. If it wakes up, can you do me the favor of keeping it at bay while I go and get Kairi. If it gets out of hand or you feel that I have found Kairi, then get into the castle, lock it out, and find me, ok?" they nodded, and began their journey in. They had taken about five or six minutes getting around it, and when they finally reached the front doors, they had to keep in their sighs. But when Sora touched the door handles, he heard a ringing sound, turned around and saw four snarling faces glaring their yellow eyes at them. "Go" Sora shouted. Donald and Goofy began their assault, while Sora yanked open the huge doors with a little difficulty, went in, and left the doors cracked in case Donald and Goofy needed to get in.

He ran through halls upon halls, and corridors upon corridors, tracing the sweet aura of Kairi. He had finally come to a library. He ran through all the shelves, and had finally come to the middle of the library. He found Kairi sleeping soundly at a table, using a book as her pillow. He smiled softly at her, walked over to her, and lightly shook her. "Hey Kai. Wake up." He said softly, but loudly. After a while, she opened her deep blue orbs lazily and sleepily, but they immediately snapped open after seeing who it was. "Sora." she said happily, jumping up and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Hehehe. It's good to see you too Kai." "How did you get in here? Are you ok? Did you fight Riku? Where's Donald and Goofy? What's..." He put his hand over her mouth. "Everything's ok Kai. I've got it all under control..."

He then heard the sound of a distressed duck shout through the halls. "SORA. Get Kairi and RUN." Sora grabbed Kairis hand, and began running. They had run about two minutes, before they ran into Donald and Goofy at a four way intersection. "Sora we have a problem, they've...they've." But the growls and barks from all sides answered for them. For now in all four halls, was what looked like one of the heads of the Defender. _Shit, they've split into four. **And** we're surrounded._ "Kairi, grab onto me." Sora commanded, and she did as instructed. "You guys know what to do right?" They nodded. They stood there in the middle of the intersection, watching as the four beasts toward them. When they were about five feet away, Donald, Goofy, and Sora, taking Kairi with him, all jumped about ten feet in the air. Sora threw his Keyblade like a boomerang, hitting all four of them, temporarily stunning them, then caught it as he landed on the ground. Donald, Goofy, and Sora (with Kairi) were all separated, and it was now them who surrounded the heartless. They all began running in opposite directions, one monster following Donald and Goofy while two were following Sora and Kairi, knowing to find each other when their own monsters were defeated. Sora and Kairi got stuck with the snow wolf and the hell hound. At some point when running, the hell hound jumped high in the air and tackled Sora, while the snow wolf didn't attack Kairi, but growled continually and kept blocking every attempt for her to run or help Sora. Sora had the hell hound on top of him, and had to avoid the drops of hot lava that he kept drooling. He kicked it off of him, and used a fire spell on the snow wolf to get its attention. The snow wolf then joined the hell hound in playing the game Circle the Opponent and Growl. Eventually both of them stopped, and quickly shot ice and fire balls at him. And although this surprised him, he thought quickly, and spun around swiftly with his Keyblade in such a way that the ice ball went straight toward the hell hound, and the fire ball at the snow wolf. And since it was their opposite elements, it hurt them especially. He continued this, until the snow wolf melted, and the hell hound perished.

"Sora are you ok?" Kairi asked, running up to Sora. "Yeah Kai, I'm fine. Just a little dizzy from all the spinning." They then saw Donald and Goofy running towards them. After they were reunited, they headed back to the gummi ship, Sora and Kairi holding hands unconsciously, as they ran. When they reached the gummi ship, Donald scrambled in, taking the wheel, then Goofy got in. When Kairi went to get in, she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist, lift her up, and set her in the gummi ship, then Sora got in. When they were seated, Sora turned on an automatic screen that showed up in-between the front and back seats, so Sora could have some alone time with Kairi.

The moment the screen was up, he turned and placed a much needed, tender kiss on her lips. When their lips separated, Sora began "How have you been?" "I've been fine, but I've missed you, you?" He smiled, and brought a hand up to caress her face. "It's been absolutely dreadful without you." He said jokingly, but he knew that in so many ways, it actually was. She then smiled up at him, and let him kiss her again, and shyly opened her lips to let his wondering tongue in her mouth. They moaned into each others gaping mouths, as their tongues danced with pleasure, and they embraced eachother. They broke their kiss, and Sora picked Kairi up, and set her in his lap. She nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck, as he cuddled her. They just sat there, and enjoyed each others company.

YAAY. I finally finished that chapter. And guess what. Lemon next chapter. I'll try to update soon. Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for the reviews. **Lemon warning this chapter. So for those who are too young for sexual content, just skip the lemon please.**

Sora and company had been in the gummi ship for about four hours, and he had come to realize that Kairi had fallen asleep again. So instead of letting her sleep, he decided to be an ass. He took his hand, and lightly tiptoed his fingers across her neck. She awoke with a jump, and started frantically feeling her neck and head for any bugs. That is until she saw that the spikey haired boy was snickering, and then glared. He finally couldn't hold in any more, and threw his head back, laughing harder than he had in a long time. "Sora you demented bum." Kairi shouted at him, and went to pull his hair. "Ha ha ha ha ow ow ow. He he he ha ha ha ha. Ow ow stop it." He said, trying to get her to stop pulling his hair. Finally she stopped. "Sorry Kai. But I just couldn't help myself. You looked like you were sleeping so peacefully, and I was sooo bored." She just smiled at him and began "That's ok. I've been sleeping a lot any ways. I've been sleeping late, and I've been taking naps in the library for really long periods of time." He looked at her in a worried expression, but she didn't notice, for she was forlornly looking at the stars outside her window. _She been sleeping a lot lately. She's probably depressed._

They then heard a banging on the divider between the front and back seats. "Hey porcupine head." Called Donald. "Leons says that our next world is a place called the Land of Dragons. We're going to drop Kairi off and..." "No need to do that. She's coming with us. I won't let her out of my sight like last time." Donald didn't say anything. He understood. If it was Daisy in a situation like Kairi was, he would be watching her like he was a crazed stalker.

Kairi turned to see Sora looking at her with a sincere expression. He began "I'm so sorry Kai. I should have never left you alone. I promise that I'll take care of you." He placed a soft, tender kiss on her lips. It wasn't hungry or lustful at all, just comforting and loving. After a few seconds, he pulled back, and removed a stray hair from her face, put it behind her ear, and then cupped her cheek, rubbing her face with his thumb. "I love you so much. It wouldn't matter to me if these worlds end. If anything ever happened to you, my world would end." He said, bringing her into an embrace. "If anything ever happened to either you or Riku, my world would end." She said. They flew in the gummi ship for about five hours. They just talked about anything and everything, joking around, and discussing all the recent events, of course excusing a few particular details for both of them. "I can't believe Riku would do something like that. But Tomoko was right. Even with what you've told me, I don't think he would hurt you, even if his heart contained all the darkness in the universe. He just wouldn't. You've been friends too long."

"We're here." They heard the voice of Goofy announce. They looked out their windows, and saw a world that was covered in oriental looking houses, dying wheat and rice fields, thick layers of snow, and what looked like hundreds of samurai in the streets, and it was already night time. Sora and Kairi were amazed. Where they lived it barely ever snowed. Even in winter. And when it did snow, it wasn't in many places, nor did it last very long. It was glamorous. "It's gorgeous." Kairi exclaimed brightly. "Yes it is." _Yes. You're so gorgeous._ He thought, looking at her. "Buckle up Kai" he said, catching her attention away from the window. Both of them buckled up. Sora held Kairi's hand, more for her comfort in the landing than for his own. She squeezed it in return. The landing was rough because of the turbulence of the wind and snow.

They finally landed, with a dizzy and slightly nauseated Kairi. "You ok Kai." he said, as he supported her from falling over from dizziness. "Yeah I'm fine, just a little dizzy." "Good. But if you have to puke, then do it on Donald and not me." "Hey." "Hahahaha." They then noticed that they were in a clearing in the woods. They began heading in a random direction, when about two dozen samurai jumped out of the surrounding trees. "Who are you?" "They don't look like the dark ones." "They look suspicious." "CAPTURE THEM." They began to charge at them. But they didn't notice when a horde of what looked like oriental air soldiers attacked them. So Sora, Donald, and Goofy began attacking the winged enemies. The samurai watched in awe as the trio jumped in the air and slashed through them like butter. When they were done, one samurai came up to them, and if Sora didn't know any better, he'd say it was a girl. And when **it** spoke, it sounded like a girl trying to sound like a guy. "Who are you? You seem very strong, but your skills are not that of a samurai. If you hadn't just saved us, I'd say you were one of the enemy." "My name is Sora. But where I am from, I cannot tell you. But we are here to help you. Oh, and this is Donald, Riku, and Kairi. The **it** examined them a bit more, and then said "I see. Well, you bring along your comrades and your wife, and we'll show to our general. _WIFE!_ Both Sora and Kairi thought. "Hey I'm not his wife." Kairi exclaimed. "Oh... his concubine then." "NOO. I'm...I'm." _What am I to Sora now?_ "His friend?" "Yes." "Oh, ok. So sorry."

They headed through the woods for about an hour before coming to a camp. They were lead to the generals tent. There Sora met Li Shang, the general, and they began discussing this and that, while Kairi lethargically watched. Then a servant girl came up to her. "Would you need anything miss." "No nothing. "These men could talk for hours about fighting and war plans. If you want to relax, I could show you around." Kairi nodded, and followed the servant girl. She was gone for about fifteen minutes before. "Hey Kai. They have a place for us to stay. C'mon, lets..." He looked around the tented room. No Kairi. He then remembered that she was talking to a servant girl. He ran up to her, and asked for directions on where she was. "If you walk on a trail just south of the camp, you'll find her. But sir..." But she didn't get to finish, for he had already run out of the tent as fast he could.

He ran along the trail, and was thoroughly pissed at himself. _YOU SICK FUCKER_._ How could you let her out your sight like that. AGAIN._ He had finally come to the end of the path, and was mesmerized at what he saw.

Kairi was just sitting there, relaxing. In a hot spring. Naked. He knew that he should've blushed, turned, and left, but he just couldn't release his eyes from her. She was about shoulder depth in the water, and was leaning against the wall with her eyes closed. He could still see her shapely body underneath the water, and was tempted to examine her more thoroughly. But instead, he turned to go hide behind a tree. Not so that he could play Peeping Tom, but so that he could protect her. "Sora, is that you?" He suddenly heard a voice say. He just about jumped out of his skin. "Uumm...ye...yeah Kairi it's me." "Were you spying on me?" "No...I came here looking for you, and decided to stay and guard you." He said with a softer voice. "Would you like to come in?" This question shocked the heck out of him. Meanwhile, Kairi couldn't believe her own mouth. _What am I doing? _But before she could answer that, she suddenly saw Sora in front of the hot spring, stripping. _Is she really going to let me do this? Please say she does._

**Lemony, fluffy content commin up. So please excuse yourselves youngens. If you are not an older teen or too young for sexual content, don't read from this point on.**

Kairi gazed at his muscular body, until he went to take off his boxers, and then turned around. _Should I do this? Should I let him make love to me?_ She was interrupted from her thoughts, when she felt two strong arms wrap around her small waist, and felt a pair of soft lips lightly graze the back of her neck, and then plant gentle a kiss on the crook of her neck. He then rested his head on her shoulder, and began softly "Please let me do this Kai. I promise I'll be so gentle, you'll love it." "Sora...I'm scared. I don't know who to choose." "You take your time in deciding. If you don't want to do this...then that's ok." "No." she began, turning around to face him, and look up at him. "I...I want you to... to make love to me." He stared at her with a soft smile. "Are you sure?" She nodded, and he smiled. He held her close to him, and whispered in her ear huskily "I can't wait to hear you moan." _If it's only this one time, I will have what Riku had_.

He lightly nuzzled her face, and kissed her cheek. He let one of his hands trail down her back, and caressed and felt her rear. He lightly rubbed her lips with his own, and then he took her lips with his. She shyly, but willingly opened her mouth to let him taste her essence. His tongue wandered and rubbed the soft chambers of her mouth. She put her hands on his chest, and slowly, shyly, and hesitantly began to travel her hands downwards. When she finally got to his length, she massaged it in her hands, and began to hear him moan wildly.

He removed his mouth from hers, and made her remove her hands from her current position, and put her arms around his neck. He lifted her up and placed her on a rock in the water, so that she was a bit higher up. Her bare breasts were exposed to him. He gently cupped a breast in his hand, and rubbed her nipple until it was erect. He then took it in his mouth, and heard her begin to moan, as he massaged and flicked her nipple with his tongue. He opened her closed legs, and felt the soft skin of her inner thigh. He traveled his hand into her, and gently rubbed and pinched her pleasure button with his fingers, causing more moans to erupt from her. His mouth left it's current post, and said "Do you like that Kai?" he said, rubbing a bit harder than before, thus causing a deep groan. "That's what I thought." he said huskily. Smirking.

He then picked her up again, and set her on the rim of the spring. She looked down at him questioningly. He smirked up at her mischievously. "Close your eyes and relax." "Wha..." "Please." She closed her eyes, not knowing what was going to happen next. She then felt jolts of pleasure shoot through her, as Sora thrust his tongue inside her. He rapidly flicked and played with her treasure, causing her to feel dizzy with anticipation, and she had to lie down. She began to moan wildly, and tried backing away from him, but he held on to her hips with his strong hands, so she couldn't get away. She began bucking her hips instinctively, and started yelling from the sensation of what he was doing to her.

"Sora...uuhh...pl..please stop. I...mmh...I want you...please take me now." She managed to say in-between moans, groans, and yells. Sora stopped what he was doing, picked her up, wrapped her legs around his waist, and positioned himself at her entrance. "I love you Kai." He whispered to her, before he gently thrust into her, causing both of them to moan. He pulled out, and thrust in again, and she began bucking and grinding against him. They began slowly getting faster with each thrust. As they reached their peaks, he was having a hard time with release. He didn't want to come until she had. He was relieved, when she moaned loudly from her orgasm. He let a loud groan rumble from deep inside his throat as his seed shot into her.

Both of them stopped, after satisfaction. Kairi still held onto to him tightly. Sora used the last of his strength to get him and Kairi out of the spring, and laid both of them down. Their legs were tangled up in each other. "I was supposed to come here and relax." She said. "Oh well." He said, lightly nuzzling her face, and holding her close to him. "We'll go back to the camp in a little while." He said. she nodded and said "I love you Sora." "I love you too. And you take your time in deciding." _But...what if I don't want to decide._

Yay. That chapters done. Please review. Just remember; FIVE DAYS until KH2 comes out. See ya v


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you so much for the reviews. I am SOOO sorry for not updating for two months (I am such a B). I am also sorry about all of the grammatical errors in the story (I re-read my story and cursed myself only a dozen times for my stupidity.) I've also noticed that Sora has said the "F" word more times in this story than I say in a week. (Sorry about his potty mouth.) I'm going to admit, there isn't that much romance in this chapter. But enough of my blabbering...on with the story.

She smirked at his anger. While he had been gone to another world, after the battle between him and Sora, it seems that the little hero had come and gotten Kairi. He had been so pissed after the battle, but when he got home and found that Kairi wasn't there, he felt drunk with anger. And so, in order to let off some steam, he made Defenders identical to the ones that Sora and the gang had defeated, and promptly started killing them. After he was done, he turned around to find the smirking Maleficent. "If you don't wipe that smirk off your face, then I'll give **myself** something to smile about." He snarled coldly, holding his blade in her direction warningly. She managed to stop smirking and said "So that's why you wanted me to kill him. Your heart...wherever it might be...still holds the bond of friendship with that boy. And your heart can still have slight control over your body." He glared at her, wanting to give into his anger completely and start blindly and unmercifully battering and slashing her with his blade. But he controlled his anger. She nodded and began "But what about the girl? How are you going to control her powers?" "I will find a way to somehow separate her heart and Kingdom Hearts. And then I can freely turn the light into darkness without turning Kairi's heart to darkness. Then after I have destroyed all the worlds, I can revive them in a darker form and bring them together as one." "It's an odd goal for such a kind person. After all, you speak so tenderly with and about that girl and love her so dearly. So let me ask you this; is it your heart that wants this goal. Or is it the darkness from the heartless that inhabits your body that wants this." He gave her a deathly glare, and then swiftly threw his dark Keyblade at her, nicking one of her horns, and plastered a shocked and scared expression on her face. "Don't you have some work to do?" He said, turning and heading for his bedroom. She glared at him as he left, but then let darkness rise out of the ground, and take her to another place. As he walked to his bedroom, he then realized that this was actually a blessing in disguise, for he could do research on the memory spell and get everything ready more easily if he didn't have to sneak around and hide everything in order to do it.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

They had been lying there for about twenty minutes. Sora was softly stroking her hair and dozing slightly, while Kairi was reminiscing about what just happened. She then hesitantly began "Sora" "Hmm" he responded sleepily. "You...you know how Riku and I did **it **that one time." She sputtered out quickly. He then removed her head from his chest, cupped her face in his hands, and lifted her face up to look at him. "Yeah." "Well...umm..." "What is it?" he said softly "That...wasn't our only time. After he kidnaped me the second time, we did it the night after. I'm sorry." She whispered her apology. He smiled at her lightly. "That's ok Kai. I kinda figured he would seduce you again. Don't worry, your parents don't know about you two...and us." _Thank God._ _For a minute there, I thought she was gonna say that she thought she was pregnant or something. God, then her parents would castrate Riku and possibly me for sleeping with her. I would hate for her to have to have a baby while all this fighting is going on._ "So...you're not mad." "No. I'm just a little sorry that you had sex with a guy that looks girlier than you do...twice." Both of them then started cracking up. "That's...hehe...that's so mean." "Yeah...hahaha...but it's true." She then looked at him again after her fit of laughter was over, this time smiling, and said "But I think my hair is better cared for. And he doesn't wear skirts." She then saw that a wide grin was forming on his face, and that he appeared to be straining to hold in his laughter. She then realized "Hey, you're not thinking about that one time in Hollow Bastin are you?" He couldn't take it any more, and he started laughing so hard that his stomach started hurting, and he rolled over while clutching his stomach. She was giggling too, trying not to rudely start laughing about her friend a second time. "Oh God." He began "that hurt. That was so funny. Oh man, why, why, why didn't I have my camera then. Blackmail would've been sooo much fun. I can see it now. His mother would start asking if he wanted to come with her every time she went shopping. Tidus would start hitting on him. And Selphie would be bugging the crap out of him, asking him which guy he liked." Kairi was doing a fairly good job of holding in her laughter, but there was still a strained, wide grin on her face. "Sora...this doesn't leave the spring.. Riku would never forgive us. Now stop being a jerk and lets head back to camp." She said, chuckling lightly. "Ok Kai. I'll stop. And this won't leave the spring." They started putting their clothes back on, Sora glancing at her a few times while she wasn't looking.

After they were done, Sora checked his watch; 12:11. "It's pretty late, I bet that duck is losing his feathers over this." They started walking down the trial, hand-in-hand as usual, when they heard "Perhaps she is a geisha and you are her domna? Her dress doesn't look like that of a geisha. But geishas are in Japan, so what would I know. (A domna is sort of like a geisha's financial supporter and protector, in turn for entertainment and sometimes sexual favors (I think that's about what it is. I'm not sure if I spelled it right.) **It** shocked the hell out of them. **It** came out of the bushes, smirking. "NO NO NO. I am not a GEISHA. And exactly how much did you see?" "I was on patrol, and I heard people and went to check it out. Don't worry, I only saw enough to know what was going on." **It **said smirking. Sora was pretty much unfazed by all of this, for the majority of what was going through his head was _He or she? He or she?...**IT**_. and then he couldn't take it any more. "Are you a transvestite?" He said suddenly, butting in on their conversation. Kairi turned around and gave him a look like _What in the world did you just say, All-Rude-One?_ **It **looked a little shocked. **It** didn't look hurt or offended. Just a little stunned. "I..umm." **It** said. Kairi then rushed up to Sora, grabbed him by the hair, brought his ear down to her mouth and began whispering "Did it ever occur to you that maybe he is a "she", and that she wants to help out with the war effort, but girls aren't allowed to join the army." She let his hair go. He looked around, looked at the girl and began "Are you a girl?" She nodded and her head hung low, as she blushed a little. "Ok, I won't tell anyone." Her head shot up, and she looked surprised again, but then she smiled. "Thank you. My name is Mulan. I have come here to fight in the war, to keep our family from being disgraced." Her voice now sounded feminine. Sora began "Oh. Hehehe, sorry for that back there." "That's ok. All is forgiven." "Mulan, don't go so easy on them girl. They could've blown our cover. I should of known that I would see his spiky butt again." _Wait, is that..._ They then saw what looked like an oversized, red, talking lizard thing come out of Mulans armor. "MUSHU." Sora shouted in surprise. "Hey Sora. Long time, no see." "You know him Mushu?" "Yeah, he and I go back about a year. You should of seen me. I was always savin this kids butt. Fighten all those dark shadow things. What were they called again...Heartless. Yeah, that was them. I'll tell you about it some time." "Somehow, I highly doubt that **you** were saving **him.**" She then turned to face Sora. "You are going to stay and help us fight Shan-Yu...aren't you?" Sora nodded. He began "Well, we're gonna head back to camp. See ya tomorrow." "Ok. See you soon. Oh, and I won't tell anyone what happened between you two." "Yeah, and don't you let me wake up from you two makin noises. Do it when there's no one around next time. You two would wake the whole camp up." Mushu finished as he rode on Mulans shoulder, and he earned a very hard whack on the head from the raven haired girl. They left a stunned Kairi and Sora. "Well," Sora began, "that was...interesting." Kairi nodded.

They both began walking back to camp. When they got there, it looked as if everyone was asleep, except for a few tents that looked like they had lanterns in them, and a few guards on patrol. They continued into the camp, until they were about in the middle of it, and they went into one of the tents with no lights on. On one side, Donald was asleep on a futon, on another side, was goofy, and on the other two sides, were empty futons. On each futon, there was a small cloth-wrapped package. They went over to their beds, unwrapped the cloth, and saw that there was an ongiri (rice cake with usually salmon filling and an umeboshi (or some type of tiny plumb) on the back of it) and a few pieces of sushi. They then realized that they hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. Sora saw the surprised look on Kairi's face and began in whispers "The reason why the tent isn't so crowded and why they saved some food for us, is because of our little performance when saving them earlier. Donald, Goofy, and I are also going to be in the front lines." "Are you sure that you'll be ok?" "Don't worry so much. We'll be fine." "Ok." She finished with a sigh. Both of them ate their food and chatted quietly for about ten minutes. Then both of them began removing their clothing until they were in their undergarments. Kairi was about to get into her own bed, when she felt someone grab her arm. She turned around to see Sora giving her his goofy grin as he led her back to his bed. Both of them laid down and cuddled under the blankets. "Mushu said we shouldn't make any noise," he began, letting one of his hands lightly glide across one of her breasts, "so maybe we should just because he told us not to." He said with a half joking, half hopeful grin on his face. "Nope," she began, "I think I'll take his advice." He shrugged his shoulders in a way of saying 'oh well, I tried' and he wrapped his arms around her, and brought her closer to him. He kissed her tenderly goodnight, rested his chin on top of her head, and she used his chest as her pillow. But before they closed their eyes to go to sleep, Kairi began "Sora." "Yeah?" "Riku and I talked about this, and I was wondering what you would do if I ever got pregnant." He paused at her question for a moment, and then began "I would help you take care of it. I would never abandon our baby if we had one. We would take turns caring for it in the day, somehow make it through school, manage to get through college, and get a good job. And I'm sure even Riku would help out allot. He would probably care for it like it was his own, just as I would do if you ever had his baby. I would like marriage and a family with you someday. You aren't regretting what we did earlier are you?" She shook her head. "No. I just don't want you and Riku having a permanently damaged friendship. And, Riku said the same thing that you did about having a family. But...having one would mean not including one of you and...I can't do that. I love you both too much." "...We'll see how this unfolds Kai. But whatever happens, we will always be best friends. I won't let anything come between the three of us being together again. I love you." "Sora...thank you." They both closed their eyes, and let sleep take them away.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

She stood there, feeling disgusted with the man before her. Shan-Yu was so difficult in that he would have to ponder for ages and continually question the motives of the person that he was doing business with. That reminded her of Captain Hook. But he also reminded her of Hades in that, once she kept up her end of the bargain, he wanted to have some fun of his own and 'do his own thing'. "We had a deal, did we not?" Malifacent began. He then replied "Yes, and the deal was that you give me an army plentiful and strong enough to conquer China and topple the Imperial Army. And in turn, I would kill this boy, find this 'Keyhole', and then kidnap this girl and return her to you." "And so far, you have had several hours to do so. What did you do? Wait until he arrived here to start planning? I told you that you should take utmost caution when dealing with this boy." He countered "You told me to watch out for a boy that wields a key shaped blade, carries around human-like animals as allies in arms, has a girl with him that has ruby red hair, and is strong enough to kill a thousand of the shadow creatures in a day. You didn't tell me however, what kind of techniques he uses, powers he has, or any kind of weaknesses. So when he arrived, I decided to send out some of the shadows to fight him and observe how he fights. You picked me to do this because of my experience in battle plans and swordsmanship. Well if you want me to fill out my end of the bargain, you must have patience and give me time. You will get your desired results." She smirked, nodded, and said "I should hope so. Because if that boy somehow reaches the Keyhole and leaves this place before you keep up your end of this deal, then you can just kiss your army goodbye! And remember, when you do kill the boy and kidnap the girl; do not, I repeat, do not hurt her in any way, shape, or form. If she receives so much as a single cut, both you and I will be in hot water with my superior. And my superior is the true leader of theses creatures, and is a thousand times stronger than either one of us could ever hope to be. Just keep that in mind when handling that girl. Both your opponent and my superior are very emotionally attached to her."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Donald was sleeping peacefully. That is, until he heard what sounded like two giggling girls outside. He opened his eyes, looked around the room, and noticed that Kairi was missing. He got up, put his shirt back on, not bothering with his hat, and not really caring about the small mass of ruffled feathers on his head. He walked out of the tent, traveled a little distance into the woods, and saw Kairi sitting with Mulan on a tree stump in a fairly large clearing, and he remembered being woken up by the conversation between Mulan, Mushu, Sora, and Kairi. _Maybe I should go tell Sora that Kairi is up and walking around. He wanted to be by her side so he could protect her. But it looks like Kairi is having a good time having another female to talk to. Besides, Sora needs his sleep._ So he walked over to a tree, slumped beside it in such a way that the two chatting women wouldn't be able to see him, and promptly fell asleep.

"I'm so sorry that I called you his wife, then his concubine, and then a geisha.." Mulan said giggling. "That's ok. I'm sorry that my lover...friend...thingy is so rude." "That's fine, but I'm glad that you're the only people who know that I'm a woman. And it's good to have someone to talk to about all this." "Hey." "Hmm?" "You like that general...what's his name... Li-Shang don't you?" "What!" "Hehe. While Sora and he were discussing some things, I saw the way you had that spaced out look with that light smile on when you were looking at him." "Th-think what you want, but he's too uptight and pushy for me." "Mm-hmm. I'm sure." Kairi finished sarcastically. Both of them were smiling and giggling about various things, when both of them stopped smiling, and the happy mood changed to that of a feeling of suspicion. "You feel that?" Kairi began. "Mm-hmm" Mulan nodded, pulling her sword out from it's sheath. She got in a battle stance and began in a whisper "Kairi, you go wake Sora up and bring him here. And quickly!" "But what about you?" But she was cut off. "I'll be fine. Now go." Kairi nodded, and began running along the path, and was almost out of the clearing. She was about ten feet away from the entrance of the clearing, when out of the corner of her eye, she saw a figure coming towards her. But she noticed this too late, for it was running at her too fast, and it slammed her against the trunk of a tree that was near her. She was too shocked to scream. She looked up at her attacker, and saw two red eyes on the face of a man in a hood made of racoon skins. His sword was jammed right beside her arm in the tree, and she shivered from the touch of his cold blade. He didn't do anything. The stillness was broken when Mulan ran up to the man and swung her blade his way. "Monster. Attacking an unaware soldier is one thing. But attacking a weaponless individual who has no means of defense is another." She yelled. He managed to duck when she swung at him, he put his foot against the tree trunk, and yanked out his sword. He went to swing at her and her blade met his just before his blade would meet her flesh. Instead of trying to push her down and strike, he thrust her blade out of her hands. He raised his blade in the air to strike her, when he was suddenly shocked with lightning. He was sent flying into a boulder and looked up to see Donald there, staff at hand. The man seemed unfazed. He got up, brushed himself off, picked up his sword, and began charging the duck. He was stopped however, when his cheek felt warm, and then burning hot and hurting. He went down on one of his knees, clutching his cheek with one hand. He had a red mark on his face that looked like a burn. He looked up to see what looked like a red lizard a few feet away from him.He glared angrily at it, as he began to get up. The lizard was walking on only two legs. It started spitting fireballs at him but he managed to dodge them. Instead, the fireballs hit the woods behind him. The woods that went in the direction of the camp. The trees were set ablaze, and the fire began traveling extremely fast to the camp. The man ran off into the opposite side of the woods. No one bothered to go after him. They were all too busy running toward the camp.

When they got there, there were already people running around trying to get the fire out. Kairi ran to go help some soldiers, when she heard her name being called. She turned around to see Sora about twenty feet away from her, looking like he was lost. "Sora." She called out to him. He turned to see her, and started running towards her and she the same. When both of them met each other, Sora began "Kairi, when I woke up, I couldn't find you. Fill me in later, ok." Kairi nodded, and they both went off to find Donald and Goofy. When they found them, they all started casting strong Waterega spells in any place where there was a fire. It took about ten minutes before all the fire was put out. Not many were injured, and the ones who were, were usually marked with a huge burn on one side and not the other. None were killed.

After Sora was done, he ran up to Kairi to check for any wounds, while she did the same, resulting in both of them circling each other, turning each other around, and just looking like complete idiots as they examined each other. Sora wasn't injured and neither was Kairi. Kairi sighed in relief. "Glad that's over." "Mm-hmm." Sora agreed. "I'm so glad your ok." Sora said walking up to her. He came up to her, wrapped his arms around her, and began in a whisper. "Please don't walk off without me like that ever again. I thought you were trapped in another tent, or injured, or... dead." He finished, planting a kiss on her cheek. "Sorry Sora. I was just talking to Mulan when...hey...where's Mulan?" They then turned around to see a group of soldiers standing around something and more were coming. Both of them walked up to the group to see what it was. They managed to work their way through the crowed. Sitting there, was a doctor and Mulan. Mulan had her armor off, she had a huge burn all along her arm, and it was easy to see her womanly figure in her kimono. They heard whispers and gasps of "She's a woman?", "And in our sector too.", and "Pathetic." Li-Shang was one of the ones in the first row. He looked angry, and began. "You have disgraced this army **and** your family. I won't let you fight in the army any longer, but since abandoning you will disgrace us even further, you may stay with our camp until we come across a village. Now, if anyone knows what happened to start this, I want to know right now." "I was attacked." Kairi began. "I was attacked by a man with red eyes who was garbed in racoon skins." "He was probably a soldier from Shan-Yu's army. But Shan-Yu is known for doing his own dirty work at times, so I wouldn't be surprised if it was he himself. But at least this means that the enemy is closer than we think. We set off at sunrise."

Sora and Kairi walked back to the camp together. Sora had his arm wrapped around her waist tightly, and was clutching her hand tightly. She looked up at him. He had a serious expression on his face. _I can't believe I let her get in harms way. That's the third time that I've let her out of my sight, and I almost had to pay the price._ She looked down a little sadly. _He's angry at me._ Both of them got back in the tent. They both stripped themselves of their garb, until they were in their undergarments. Sora felt two arms wrap around him. He turned around to see Kairi staring up at him sadly. He looked concerned. "What's wrong Kai?" "I'm... I'm sorry." she said, burying her face into his chest. He sighed, stroking her soft hair. "There's nothing for you to be sorry about. I'm the one who tells you I'll protect you one minute and then falls asleep the next. I let you down." She shook her head. "It shouldn't be your responsibility to protect me. You shouldn't have to worry about saving everyone and protecting me at the same time." She murmured into his chest. He kissed her forehead softly and said in a whisper "I enjoy you depending on me. I want to be the one who protects you. I don't do it because I feel obligated to. I do it because I love you. So when I fail to protect you, I may not disappoint you, but I disappoint myself. I don't care if you don't want me to protect and stay with you. I'll do it anyways. You're not gonna get rid of me that easily." He said with a chuckle. "But I won't ever leave you. Even if it's only as friends, I will always be with you. Right?" And he felt her nod into his chest. He put his hand under her chin, tilted her face up to look at him, and he brought his lips down upon hers softly. He broke their lock, and began kissing ever edge and corner of her lips gently. He stopped his tender actions, and began to lead her to the bed. They laid down, enveloped each other in their arms, and soon fell asleep. But even as he slept, he couldn't help the growing flame of anger towards Shan-Yu, himself, and Riku.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**(One overly early wake up later.)**

Kairi was sooo miserable. As was everyone else. Climbing up the mountain was a slow, cold, and difficult process. Sora, Donald, and Goofy were all the way at the front, while Kairi and Mulan were all the way in the back with the servants, chefs, doctors, and other individuals who weren't going into combat. Although Mulan had been kicked out of the army, Kairi had seen her slip a dagger or two into her sleeves while no one else was watching. Kairi had to hand it to her, she wouldn't give up, even after a long and rude lecture by a chauvinist soldier. Kairi had later noticed that when this soldier took the first bite of his breakfast, he had started choking and coughing. The doctor said that somehow a huge amount of wasabi got into the bottom of his soup bowl. Kairi lightly chuckled at the memory. "What's so funny?" She heard Mulan ask. "Nothing." Mulan just looked at her suspiciously. She then saw her red haired friend's light smile turn into a frown. "What's wrong? You worried about Sora?" Kairi nodded. "I wouldn't be as worried if it wasn't for that incident last night. He's really angry at this Shan-Yu person. He was muttering angrily to himself all morning." "Yeah, sorry 'bout messin up back there in the woods Mulan." Mushu, who was on top of Kairi's shoulder because of his fear of Mulan, said. "For the last time Mushu. I said that you're forgiven and that I didn't mean it when I said I would skin you alive and make you into a new headpiece."

**(Meanwhile)**

"SORA! Stay with the group you idiot. I think the cold has gotten to your head." Donald shouted. Since they had started climbing to the mountain top, he had occasionally gotten ahead of the group, and would have to be told to slow down. He was soo angry at the person who had attacked Kairi, and he couldn't wait to get his hands around the assaulters neck. Although he was locked onto vengeance, he hadn't forgotten the lesson that he learned the previous night. So he frequently and constantly looked behind at the very back of the army where Kairi was. Although it was very far back, if **anything** would come to harm her, he could start using long range attacks that would still be very effective. "Garwsh. He sure is mad at that Shan-Yu guy." Goofy said. "I know what you mean. It looks like if he doesn't get into a battle soon, he's gonna start picking a fight with someone randomly." "I heard that." Sora spat out angrily.

They traveled for about another hour, when they saw a huge rain cloud above them. Donald began "Great, just great. We'll probably have to go all the way back down the mountain because the water will make the snow slippery." "You can just forget that." Sora said . "I'm not gonna leave this mountain before I ring his neck. After that we have to find the Keyhole. Then by all means, we can most certainly leave." he said, anger evident in his voice. As they traveled further, slowly but surely a lot of people began feeling more and more uneasy. Sora felt it too. There was a dark aura. But he couldn't sense where exactly it was. He began to realize that the reason why he couldn't tell where exactly it was, wasn't because he didn't know where it was, but because he didn't know where it wasn't. He then realized that the shadow of the cloud hadn't moved and was getting larger. He looked up to see that it looked a lot lower and had expanded. He squinted his eyes, in hopes of getting a better look and that's when he noticed that the cloud appeared to be moving. The cloud wasn't a cloud. It was thousands upon thousands of oriental air soldiers. He stopped and ran back over to Li-Shang, who was on a white horse.. "Li-Shang. That cloud. It's the heartless." He and a few soldiers who overheard him looked up into the sky, and after a few minutes of observation, their eyes widened. He then got off his horse, and gave the signal to 'get ready for battle' to his army. Not a moment later, did the slow descent of the winged heartless become a fast drop upon the surprised army. In moments, Donald and Goofy were casting magic, using their abilities and techniques, and their staff and shield. But Sora wasn't being as graceful. He was killing dozens of heartless in a minute by just rapidly swinging his blade. He had been fighting for about five minutes, when he saw a still, hooded figure with red eyes a few feet away among the heartless. _That's him._ He began charging at him, yelling. The mens blades met, and they began exchanging swings. Shan-Yu used clever techniques, while Sora blindly and randomly sung his blade at his opponent. _Good. Just as I expected. He's angry with me over the girl. He's too blinded by his rage to fight with a clear head._ After about five more minutes of madly exchanging swings, Shan-Yu landed a blow on the side of Sora's torso. There was a lot of blood. Sora went down clutching his side.

**(Meanwhile)**

Kairi saw everything. Tears were streaming down her rosy cheeks. She began to feel light-headed. She could feel her heart beating fast in her chest. She looked at her hands, and saw that they had a fluorescent look to them. _What's this feeling? It feels familiar somehow._ She then saw Mulan run in front of her. She looked like she was talking, but she couldn't hear her voice. She then realized that she couldn't hear anything. She closed her eyes, in the hopes of gaining back her senses.

But when she opened them, she didn't see what she thought she would. Instead she saw a red haired little girl with short hair, and a white dress with flowers on the bottom. Her back was to Kairi. There was darkness everywhere. The little girl's head turned, and Kairi stared into the familiar, deep blue eyes.

That took me **FOREVER** to write. I actually started writing it about a month ago, wrote a page, and then deleted half of it because I didn't like it, and then made a couple of failed attempts to write anything. Sorry it took me so long. I think I included the characters from Mulans world too much (I thought the characters made it pretty corny). One of the reasons I did that cliff hanger is because I think it will encourage me to write sooner. Until next time.


	18. Chapter 18

In my opinion, the last chapter I wrote was trash. I should probably make Sephiroth inject Jenova cells into all the Moogles in the universe, and the Moogles would go on a blood and gore raid, killing everything in sight. But I really like my story in general and I promised my cat that I would finish it, and my cat will never forgive me if I don't, so...on with the story.

_ Her eyes. _The little girls face didn't look like that of a happy child's face, nor that of a sad one made fun of. It was an expression that wasn't commonly displayed on children's faces. A look of seriousness that said that something horrible was about to happen. But her eyes. Her eyes weren't scared at all. Her gaze pierced Kairi's heart, as she looked at her five year old self. The way she looked at Kairi made her feel like she knew something she didn't...and that the child almost pitied her for it. They stood still for a few minutes? Hours? Or only moments. But when the girl made the first move she made since she turned her head, Kairi felt surprised and almost scared that she could move at all.

She lifted up her right hand and reached behind her, as if she wanted Kairi to take her hand. Kairi moved for the first time since she closed her eyes, took a step forward, and reached out her hand. Then, the little girl opened her mouth.

"Everything will be perfect again. Right, Mommy?"

"Only if you live." She heard a woman's voice yell from behind her. Kairi turned around and saw that she wasn't in darkness anymore. Instead, she was in a long hallway that looked familiar. A woman with red hair that reached her waist and eyes as deep as her daughter's was making her way towards the girl. _Wait..is that...my mother?_ She ran right past Kairi without even noticing her. She grabbed her daughter's hand, and they began running as fast as they could. Kairi started running after them yelling, "Hey. Where am I? Who are you? Hey. Wait up." But they obviously couldn't hear her. As she ran, she saw tons of heartless following not that far behind and appearing out of the ground and the walls. Kairi was shocked, But not that shocked when a Large Body appeared out of nowhere in front of her. And she ran through it. She had been running after them for what almost seemed like an hour, when she saw something out of the corner of her eye that was the most surprising thing she had seen since she first saw her five year old self.

Over to the side, leaning against one of the pillars, was Riku. She looked behind her to confirm what she saw. He wasn't there. She then realized that they were almost to the top. They went through the chapel, through the hall, and then up into the room where the Keyhole was. They were about to ascend the stairs when Kairi began to see the tip of a blade going through her body. It went right through her and into the torso of the woman. It all happened in a matter of seconds. The little girl didn't even know it happened until she tried to run and she felt a dead weight preventing her from going further. She turned around to see her mother lying face down at the bottom of the stairs. "MOTHER!" The little girl screamed out to her fallen parent. She ran and knelt beside her. She began to cry.

At the same time, Kairi began to feel water rolling down her cheek, and she realized that she had also begun crying without even noticing it. _Why do I feel this sad? Why do I feel sad, not for the little girl...but for myself? I don't even know her...do I? _Kairi then saw the little girl look up. It looked like she was staring right at her. "You stay away from my mommy." At first Kairi thought she was talking to her, then remembered that they couldn't see her. So, she turned around to see a heartless with a heart shaped hole in it's torso, had wings, and horns on top of it's head (it's that one heartless from the End of the World. I can't remember it's name.) It didn't seem to listen, as it started flying right at the two at an incredible speed. Right as it reached them, there was a blinding flash. When the light disappeared, the heartless wasn't there. In it's place was the woman with her hand out. The blade was gone, but she had lost too much blood as it was. She began backing against the wall and slumped down against it. "Mother, just hold on a little longer, I'll get us out of here." "Don't bother...Kairi. You must temporarily seal up the Door to Darkness. It won't stop the heartless completely, but it will slow them down. After that," she said, taking her daughter's hand and looking up at her, smiling. "you must finish what Tenyo started. Understand. It's up to you now. Find the Keyblade Masters of light and darkness. Stick with them. Kairi...I'm sorry...I love you." "I love you too mommy. I will make everything better. I promise." The woman closed her eyes and didn't open them again. The little girl still held her mom's hand for a few more moments. Kairi...the 15 year old Kairi... was shocked. _Is this...really how everything happened? And who is this Tenyo? Why does this name sound so familiar? It's almost...a comforting name_. _And when she says Keyblade Masters of light and darkness...is she referring to Sora and Riku. Is that really me? Is my mom...really dead? This is all happening too fast._ Kairi woke up from her thoughts when the little Kairi let go of her mothers hand, stood up and mouthed the words "I promise". The little girl wiped her eyes, and replaced her sad face with the serious expression that Kairi had first seen her with. She began walking up the stairs. When she reached the top, she walked over to the Door to Darkness. The moment she touched it with the tips of her fingers, her arm began to glow. Light started to come off of it and pour into the door. The door began to glow with light, and it almost looked like the darkness was fighting back, but to no avail. After the door was glowing completely, it stopped and returned to it's original look. After she was done, she turned around and began walking forward, when she looked up and stopped. Her face didn't change.

Kairi turned around to see what the girl was looking at. There, with his arms across his chest, was the silvered haired, tanned, red eyed ruler of Hollow Bastin. He began "You do realize that the seal won't last long." She just stared. "Once I've acquired your power, nothing will stop the darkness. Think about it, no more crying, or mourning, or sadness. Because everything will be filled with darkness. And if everything is darkness, then there will be no love. And if there's no love in the first place, then it can't be taken away and leave you in pain. Everyone...everything will be perfect." "You don't understand. No matter how much darkness there is, there is always a light. No matter how much wrong there is, there is still a right. Just like no matter how much happiness there is, there is always spite. And even when it's day, there will still be night. It's a balance Ansem. You can't have one with out the other. My mother taught me that." "And look what good it did her. This...is your downfall...Tenyo's dreams are the universe's downfall. But don't worry little one. Soon, the very memory of you ever being that woman's descendant will be gone. Your burden will be lifted from you. You won't have to fight anymore. **You won't be able to fight anymore**." He said, lifting his hand up and pointing two fingers at her. There was a dark, growing, and mysterious glow at the tips of his fingers. "You're wrong! Even if it takes me a thousand years. Even if I don't live to see it. Even if I don't remember who I am. Even if I am swallowed in darkness. I will fulfill Tenyo's legacy. Her dreams are my own. Nothing will stand in my way. Not even forgetting what my goal is will stop me." Ansem looked outraged with her at her unwillingness to give up. He fired a purple beam right at her forehead from his two fingers. An overwhelming light filled the entire room. That is all Kairi remembered. That, and someone caught her, encircling their arms around her warmly. That is all that she remembered.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMEANWHILEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

People just stared in awe as the red haired girl began to levitate in the air. Her eyes wereclosed. Snow flew around her. Mulan looked up in shock. "Kairi. What's going on? What areyou..." But she stopped when the girls eyes snapped wide open. Her eyes were a deep,luminescent purple. She didn't have any pupils. Her face displayed no emotion, but the tearswere still falling. Her skin gave off a fluorescent look. She was a beautiful sight to behold.Kairi stared blankly up the mountain. At fist, no one knew what she was looking at. But thenthey realized she was looking at the brown haired boy who had been struck down. Then, in avoice that didn't have any emotion in it, she said "I won't have my loved ones hurt again. Notlike my family was. Not like my mother was. I will...never fail again." Then, a huge horde ofheartless came down upon the defenseless group. But they seemed to be aiming for Kairi. Asthey came down, Kairi held out the palm of her hand. On the very surface of her palm, a lightappeared, but extended no further. When the heartless reached her, a light burst out of nowhere,and the heartless disappeared. Hearts appeared to be floating up to the sky. There were tons ofthem. Kairi had killed a few dozen heartless, just by using one hand movement.

She descended to the ground and crouched down. Mulan came over to her. "KAIRI!What was..." But she never got to finish her question. For Kairi had leapt a good many feet offthe ground. She landed on a rock, and leapt off from there. She appeared weightless, as sheascended the mountain. Tons of heartless would come at her all at once, and she would purifythem with a flick of her wrist. And then, she made one last leap to the battle ground with Shan-Yu and Sora. Sora had been dodging his swings, but attacking wasn't an option. Shan-Yu was about to take another swing at Sora, when the red headed girl stood in his way. He would've struck her down, but he remembered what Maleficent said about doing harm to her. She just stood there, looking as emotionless as ever. "Get out of my way girl, or death will be the price to pay." She just stood there. "I said 'OUT OF MY WAY'" he bellowed at her. He finally gave up, and went to push her aside. She held out her hand, and pushed her palm against his heart. He froze, and almost seemed paralyzed because of her touch. He began to cry out, as her arm became transparent and reached inside his body. When she began to pull her hand out, his shouts and screams of pain only got louder. Sora watched with amazement. His eyes were aswide as saucers and his mouth was open a little. She finally pulled out her hand completely. Inher hand, was an orb with green and black miasma. It began to light up, and it disappeared.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMEANWHILEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

On one of the slopes, far enough away from the battle to be safe, stood Maleficent. Shewatched with amazement at what the girls just did. _She really is special. She just purified him of his power to control the heartless. He won't last long now. I would do this myself, but I would __die in the process. After all, my body is only inhabited by darkness. I'll make up an excuse for __Riku. _The woman disappeared as the darkness enveloped her.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I don't feel like saying 'MEANWHILE' it's too boring and old. IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kairi walked over to Sora and bent down. He looked at her. She almost frightened him. She seemed like a completely different person. She seemed...**hallow.** She reached over and hugged him. A light surrounded them both, and when it dispersed, he was completely healed. He looked at Kairi. By then, she was sitting in his lap, her arms were around him, and her head was on his shoulder. She no longer gave off he brilliant glow. He said her name, but she didn't respond. He realized she was sleeping.He looked around at his surroundings. Since Kairi helped out with many of the heartless,the Imperial Army had an easier time defeating the rest. Shan-Yu was fighting with some of thesoldiers as he was trying to resist arrest, but he was to weak after what Kairi did to him. Donaldand Goofy were running over to Sora. "SORA! Did you see that!" "Yes Donald, I was righthere." "Sorry, it was just so surprising that she did that. Oh, and another thing; DON'T YOUEVER GO INTO BATTLE THAT PISSED EVER AGAIN! You nearly got yourself killed.""Don't yell at me. I'm sorry, ok? Lets just find the Keyhole and go." Then Li-Shang rode up onhis horse and began "About that 'Keyhole' thing that you were talking about. My men foundsomething that fits the description. It's in a cave near the camp. We'll take you there after the celebrations." "Sorry Li-Shang, but we have to get going. So, would you mind showing it to us now?" "Sure. But are you positive the young woman will be alright? Shouldn't she stay and rest?" "No, she'll be fine."

Most of the soldiers stayed on the mountain to collect and bury the dead. Although not many had been killed because of how quick the battle was, many wanted to pay their respects. However, Sora, Donald, and Goofy traveled down the mountain with the injured and those who didn't fight. Sora carried Kairi bridal style. Mulan ran up to them wanting to talk about what happened, but Sora just told her it was something personal of Kairi's. When they reached the cave, they traveled inside and found a Keyhole that was decorated with dragons of different colors, elements, and meanings. Sora gently set Kairi down, raised the Keyblade, and a blue beam shot out of it, and into the Keyhole. They heard a click, and knew it was sealed. "Let's go guys." Sora said to Donald and Goofy, as he picked Kairi up. They nodded and went back to the camp. They said their goodbyes and were escorted to the gummi ship by a couple of soldiers on horses. Donald and Goofy got in first. Then Sora set Kairi in the back, then he got in and put her in his lap.

They had a smooth takeoff. About half an hour into the flight, Kairi began to open hereyes. They were back to normal. Sora looked down at her with concern. She looked up at him sleepily and began. "Sora. I had a dream about Ansem...and my mother dying"

Yay, I finally finished it. I am so tired, I feel like if you just poke me, I'll fall over. I decided not to add the rest of the story with Mulan. Lets just say it goes on like the movie goes on. R&R. See ya.


	19. Chapter 19

Ok, I am going to be totally honest with you, the reason why I haven't updated sooner, is because of...Neopets...I'm trying to make my little rodent into a genius (actually I've had much more than that going on, but whatever). Thanks again for all of the reviews. I'm going to try and add some fluffy content (maybe citrus but I doubt it) so stay away those who are younger teen (probably younger than that). Now lets get on with it.

At first, this information made him feel bad for her, and he looked down on her with a sorrowful look. But then, he remembered what Leon told him. _Leon said that if she were to be told about her past, she could possibly regain her powers without the knowledge to control them...her dream...maybe her dream was a memory from before she forgot anything...maybe it caused some of her power to leak out somehow...that might be why she was acting the way she was. I should ask Leon and I'm sure King Mickey will know something._

"Sora?" She said, looking up at him with confusion as he seemed to space off. "Huh? What?" He said, then realized just how idiotic he sounded. He blushed and then scratched the back of his head. "Sorry Kai. Just kinda spaced off for a minute there." She nodded, and then remembered "Hey Sora. What are we doing back on the ship? How's your wound?" "It's fine Kai." He said, showing her the no longer wounded side. "It was just a cut. It..uh...it healed easily with a cure spell." She looked down with a doubtful look on her face and sighed. "Well, if you say everything is ok then I guess it is. But if your hiding any wounds from me just to prevent me from worrying, then I'm gonna be really mad. But what happened at the battle, and why was I sleeping?" Expecting this question, he answered "Your group got attacked by a large horde of heartless" _Which is actually true. "_ and sometime in the panic, you got knocked in the head and passed out. But very few people died in the battle, so don't worry." He said, seeing her about to question him, probably about everybody's safety.

"What about Donald and Goofy?" "We're alright." They heard Goofy say. "GOOFY! You just screwed it up." they heard Donald's griping voice announce. "Hey you two. Stop eaves dropping." "Ah. Oh well. They weren't gonna do anything good anyway." Donald said, knowing it would send the Keyblade master into a rage. And rage he did. He pressed the button for the screen to go down, and when it wouldn't go fast enough, he forced it down. He thrust his body up to the front where he and the duck pretty much started grappling. Donald finally managed to put Sora's head down to his ear and said in a whisper "I know you may want to tell her the truth because she has the right to know, but for the sake of people's lives, we all have a right and a **duty **to make sure she **doesn't** know." Sora was shocked at first but then silently nodded and went in the back seat with Kairi, where he promptly started putting the screen back up.

He sat down and sighed. "You ok, Sora?" He turned to look at her, smiling lightly. "Yeah Kai. Now, tell me about you dream." "Mm." she nodded. "I...I saw a little girl who looked just like me at first. We were in nothing but darkness. But then, everything suddenly looked like Hollow Bastin. Then I saw the girl's mother...my mother. They didn't seem to be able to see me, and I could run through things. They started running and I chased after them. I'm guessing it was one of the days of the heartless raid, because there were tons of heartless there. We continued running, until we got to the Door to Darkness. There, a heartless killed my mother" Kairi noticed how she didn't refer to the woman as 'her mother' or refer to both her and the little girl. She guessed that it was because she was finally accepting and grasping that what she dreamed, probably happened "and then she made me promise to fulfill someone's legacy. What was her name? It was... Tenyo. That's it. Tenyo. She also told me to find the Keyblade masters of Light and Darkness. I'm guessing that's you and Riku. And then...I don't know how I did it but...I guess I'm the one who sealed up the Door to Darkness and made it require the seven princesses, because I did it in the dream. And then Ansem came. We argued about the darkness and light for awhile. He said... once he had **my** powers, that nothing would stop him. He didn't say **the seven princesses'** powers. He said mine. I don't understand why he said that...but it's obviously important. So that's why I'm going to keep my promise to my mother."

"Huh?" Sora said, surprised. "I have to. Sora, after that, I'm pretty sure that Ansem erased my memories. But...even so, I still found you and Riku didn't I? Whatever is going on or however I met you... It's not a coincidence. Just like you and Riku didn't just happen to get the Keyblades. It's destiny. And if I somehow found you without my memories, then I'm sure I can do the rest without them to. I don't know who Tenyo is or who I was, but I will fulfill Tenyo's legacy. I'll find out somehow." "Kairi. Don't be so rash. We are in the middle of a war here. I won't have you going from world to world in search of clues as to who you are or what Tenyo's legacy was." "Sora. Please understand. Not only was it a promise to someone I loved, but it is my only memory. When I look back on it, I don't want to recall 'My mothers dying wish that I didn't keep'. And I have to know more about myself and why I had such a power to seal up the Door to Darkness. And why Tenyo's legacy was so important to Ansem. Don't you think that's important?" Sora stared at her with a concerned expression for a minute. "Kairi...your mother said to stick with the Keyblade masters of Light and Darkness didn't she? Doesn't that mean that we should get Riku back first?" Kairi then realized that he was right, and nodded. "Yes, but afterwards...promise to help me. Please." He smiled down at her and softly nuzzled her face. "Of course I will Kai. Besides, this way Riku and I can look for the Door to the Light and we can still visit other worlds." She smiled up at him, and leaned into his embrace.

_Leon also said that the reason that the worlds were restored when the door was opened was probably because of Tenyo, who supposedly disappeared behind it_,_ and that she somehow, through Kairi, willed them back to life. That's probably why Kairi just suddenly appeared like that. Hopefully it will work a second time. It really is so hard to think of Kairi as some kind of...god._

"Hey Sora." "Hmm?" "Do you think Riku's, your's, and mine's relationship will ever be the same?" He looked down at her and thought for a moment, until. "I knew they weren't gonna do anything good...I mean...GOOFY stop eavesdropping." "Wha?" Kairi just shook her head, and then looked up at Sora. (Fluffy and slightly Citrus comin up, so this is only for older teen or older please. You can start reading in the paragraph after this if you're skipping it (it's not my fault if you read it and are offended by it and/or grossed out, because I've warned you.) He actually wasn't looking angry or upset. Instead he was giving her a look that she wouldn't usually see on him. It was the same look he gave her frequently in the hotel room and also in the hot springs. She just stared up at him, not knowing what to say until "You do realize you look like a lech when you look at me like that" "Then I guess you better get used to me looking like a lech...unless I get what I desire." He responded, raising an eyebrow at her. _Oh man, what's he thinking._ He brought his head down to playfully nibble on her collarbone, as he circled his arms around her waistHe brought his mouth next to her ear, and said "I'll give that duck something to listen to."and then let his aching mouth claim her ownAt first she was very surprised by his actions, so her mouth was partially open from shock, making it quite easy to let his tongue slip past her protesting lips. He ran his fingers through her soft, ruby locks as he gave sweet pleasure to her mouth. She moaned as his tongue massaged the smooth roof of her mouth and rubbed against her teeth, but she was still too shy to do much. He lifted her up and set her on his lap so that her legs were wrapped around his waist. She blushed, as she felt something in Sora's pants that was trying it's best to make itself known to her. She put her hands against his chest, in the hopes that she could push him off of her so he would know not to go too far, which was fine with him, because he didn't want to pressure her to do something that she didn't want to do. But that still didn't stop him from letting his hand wander up her skirt and softly caress her outer and then inner thigh. He slowly started unzipping her dress, revealing a bit more cleavage for him to admire, and he would've gone further had it not been for "I suggest you two buckle up your seat belts, because we're landing." Donald said.

Kairi blushed even more, remembering that Donald had been eavesdropping on them earlier. Kairi looked at Sora, who had put a halt to his actions and said "Sorry Sora. But I still don't think I'm ready for a sexual relationship. I know we did it once, but you said that I could still take my time in deciding, so...can we not go too far?" He nodded, and said "Yeah. I pretty much knew that already, but it was worth a shot." He said, still giving her his lecherous smile. His lecherous smile then turned into a soft and loving smile. He picked up her hand and softly rubbed his lips against her palm. "I'm sorry. I probably was going too fast." They both smiled as Sora cupped the side of her face in his hand, but apparently forgot Donald's warning to buckle-up. For just an anti-second later, both Kairi and Sora were flung to the back wall of the ship as it was heading toward Twilight Town. Both of them felt like their bodies would be flattened into pancakes if they didn't stop soon. They managed to turn their heads to see how ridiculous the other looked as they were mashed against the wall. Sora managed to mutter some obscenity about how he was going to goose the duck. They finally got into the world's atmosphere, Sora and Kairi still mushed against the wall. When they finally slowed down a good bit in order to land, Sora and Kairi fell to the floor and hit the separating screen. They didn't even bother to get back up, for fear they would be flung somewhere else as well. When they finally landed, Donald put down the separating screen, only to find two battered teens slumped on the ground. They looked hysterical. The top half of Sora's body was on the ground, and his bottom torso and legs were spread on the seat. Most of Kairi's body was on the ground, except for one leg that was partially bent, with her foot right on Sora's manly parts. Sora's mouth was partially open, either from the pure shock, or the pure pain. Donald started laughing hysterically, while Goofy at first didn't see what was so funny, but then became almost as shocked as Sora was once he examined the teens more thoroughly. Once Kairi noticed this, she quickly squirmed to get up and help Sora. "Sora...are you ok. I'm so sorry." She said in a worried tone. "Yes Kai...I'm fine." His voice was a tad bit high pitched. He got up with Kairi's help, but was a bit hunched over. "Are you sure? Here, let me help you." She said, letting him lean on her shoulder and put his arm around her neck. Donald, finally recovering from laughing, said "Who cares about hearing anything good. Seeing that just made my week. Ahhahahahahahahahahahaha." Sora just glared evilly at him. He finally regained his composure, but still looked like he was in pain.

They all managed to get out of the gummi ship, just to see Yuffie standing there. "Was there a hyena in there? Whatever it was, it was disturbing my peace of mind...whatever that is." Sora just pointed over at Donald, who was trying his best not to laugh. Yuffie just put a confused look on her face, but then shrugged off the awkward silence and began, "Once again, same hotel arrangements, but other than that, Leon wants to talk to you guys. You can find him at the usual place. Hey Kairi, Aerith found a great new shop. C'mon let's go shopping." "Ok. See you guys later. Fill me in ok." The boys waved goodbye as the two girls ran off. They then started making their way toward the café. They saw Leon in there with Cloud and...Sora's, Riku's, and Kairi's parents. Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus were there too. Sora gasped, as he saw how much older all three of them looked (Let's just say they look closer to what they looked like in their original games, except Wakka is supposed to be 16, Tidus is supposed to be 15, and Selphie is supposed to be 14, so they still look much younger.). He walked in, and began asking "Mom? What are you doing here?" His mother looked at him sadly. Leon came up to him and informed him "It seems that before you even came to the island with the Keyhole on it, Riku had let one of his heartless in and it was still traveling to the core while you and Riku were fighting. Cid was just making some rounds through the worlds to make sure everything was ok. But when he got to Destiny Islands, it was in the process of being destroyed. So he rounded up anyone and everyone he could, and brought them here. I'm so sorry. I've found the keyhole to this world, but I first need to talk to you about something. Would you mind if you leave us for a minute?" Leon asked Tomoko, Saki, Kairi's parents, Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus. They nodded, got up and left. The café was nearly empty.

Leon began "I think I have found out where Riku's heart is. I think it's inside the Door to the Light. Because there are heartless in their mind you. So, if you think about it, Riku would have to have his heart in there if it's not inside his body. Because he obviously obtained the darkness before he escaped Kingdom Hearts, since if he had somehow gotten out before he had the darkness, I honestly doubt he would've ditched Mickey and left the door open for the heartless to escape. And since he had all that darkness, his heart would've been consumed. So he obviously cast out his heart before his body was consumed too much, thus his heart maintained it's purity. Now, I'm not saying that Riku is dead because his heart is behind the door, because if he was dead, then his body would probably be immobile. You understand?" Sora nodded. "Still, what I don't understand is how the heck he got out. If he was filled with darkness, then I honestly doubt it would let him out. After all, it was the light that opened the door to purify Ansem, so I think it would have to be light to open it again, not darkness. But then again, maybe the Keyblades can open and close it, so he might have used his to get out, but then why wouldn't he have gotten out a long time ago if the Keyblade could open it. But this is all just speculation. Still, if we somehow manage to find the Door to the Light, then I think we should at least check it out..ok?" Sora nodded. _We can restore Destiny Islands back, but...will it ever be the same? I bet Riku's self-esteem was cut in half after what happened a year ago. But now, he's not being controlled by Ansem. It's all him. And the darkness that is. I bet he'll be depressed for a LONG time. Will he ever forgive himself for destroying people's homes...his own home? It's so strange. Some parts of him are apparently kind...but at the same time he just seems so..so...heartless. Kairi says that he has been very good to her. I'm glad about that. But...why would he turn to darkness anyway? Was it really...that appealing. Would the offer of having hate replace your sorrow really be comforting? Would Riku really take the chance of having darkness set him free when he's seen the horrors that it's done to others, his friends, and...himself? I just have to hope and pray that everything will turn out alright for everyone, including him._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The silver haired boy was so delighted. He had finally found it after hours of searching through Ansem's personal library. Ansem's Spells and Enchantments: From Fun Things to Serious Conditions, the book read. He began flipping through all the pages, looking for anything that had a hint of what he was looking for. His hopes fell however, when he got to the back of the book. His thumb was at the very back as he closed the book. When he went to move his thumb from it however, he felt something slide along with it. He pulled his thumb out, and saw a piece of looseleaf paper fall out. He picked it up, and began reading.

_It is only a month away until I begin my war. Kairi, her mother_

_and grandmother seem to grow more suspicious of me everyday. Thankfully they _

_don't realize that I know about them, their godly powers, and heritage. _

_I actually have enough heartless to successfully take over this world with ease._

_But the girl and her family are still a problem. Since the mother _

_and grandmother are ex-keepers of the Light, their hearts are too pure to be _

_taken ,and they will just have to die instead. But I cannot have _

_the possibility of the girl getting away possessing the power she has. _

_I'm sure she's been trained in what to do if darkness would ever_

_try to take over the world. So, I have made a spell that is _

_specifically made for her. You could compare this spell _

_to a container, psychologically of course. A very effective, but very fragile_

_container. It seals up both her memories and her powers. It is made in such a way, _

_that if the enchanted person finds out about a forgotten memory, it is possible that the _

_person would remember the actual details of that memory, maybe more, maybe less,_

_or maybe none at all. However, it is also possible that some powers could _

'_leak out' or reactivate as well. For, if you compare it to a container again, recalling _

_or being informed of a prior memory could damage the container. So both _

_memories and powers could 'leak out' of the 'container'. The person would be left _

_with bits of memories from far in-between times and powers _

_that they don't know how to control._

_Ansem really knew what he was doing. He knew that if he sealed away her memories Tenyo would just tell her who she is and she would_ _regain both powers and memories easily with no problems. But if Tenyo tried to tell her now, she could possibly be left with powers that she wouldn't know how to control. She would be very dangerous. _Riku thought to himself.

_The only way to break the spell, is by feeling a very deep emotion toward something _

_that you felt before, doing something that you remember being told will happen that was important to you, and using your strongest power. I would have made it so it couldn't _

_be broken, but spells work in such an odd way that you actually have to have a way to _

_break it. Doing this will break the container completely instead of putting small holes in _

_it, so that the person will recover everything. Casting this spell will make her more _

_vulnerable, unable to put up a challenging fight, and make it so that if she were to _

_escape, she still wouldn't be able to fulfill Tenyo's legacy because she wouldn't know _

_about it. However, I will have to confront, Tenyo in order to find out how to control _

_her powers to my liking once I've obtained the girl._

Riku smirked at Ansem's wasted efforts. All he had to do was sink deeper into the Darkness, and the dark voices and sibilant whispers would have told him how.

Wow. I rewrote a lot of that a few times. If you're confused with it, send me a message, and I will try to explain it (Don't feel stupid, after rewriting it a few times, I finally got confused.) R&R.


	20. Chapter 20

Hello, sorry I haven't updated for over a month and a half. I was going to update before my summer vacation ended, but I get kinda stressed when I have a hard time writing a chapter, so I didn't want to spend what was left of my vacation being stressed and eating my computer, friends, and family because of me being a grouchy ogre. So, I have recently learned that although highschool still sucks, it is A LOT easier than religious, private schools. I just felt like sharing meaningless babble about my life. I think I'll be ending this story within the next five chapters but, I might not. Now it's time for your therapy session.

In a place that appeared so hollow and empty, yet was filled with so many wonderful feelings and emotions, there conversed two individuals. "I can't believe what you're doing! This is insane! How can you go about doing what your doing, and still have that content smile? There are only two people in this world who know what's really going on, not including you; one of whom is me, but I can't do anything about it. And the other is...is..." "I know." Said the cool female voice. "You honestly worry to much. I made the path eons ago. All I've done since then is show the correct people their own paths that would surely lead to mine, and hope they follow it. And they all have, including you." "But, what about Kairi? The only way she can follow the path, is by knowing what she is and who she's descended from. The only way she can know that safely is by following the path that you have set. So, how is she going to follow it? "

"Even though Kairi doesn't know, Sora knows." "He doesn't know what exactly is going on. Even though he knows what Kairi is, he doesn't know what the legacy is." "Sora might still be young and not as strong as you, but the Keyblade chose him for a reason. And he didn't do half-bad a year ago. As for what happens to the dark one we're up against, that is for Kairi to ultimately decide." "...Promise me something. I know you sacrificed everything **you** had to make this happen, But please, promise me she won't have to suffer. Promise me...you will find a way so that Kairi doesn't have to lose everything." "I imagine, if darkness wins, the dark one will cradle her lovingly in his arms for the rest of eternity as she weeps at the loss of her loved ones. But should light win, then I promise that Kairi won't suffer."

She just smiled at the individual before her, and then looked downward and said "What will happen will happen, and there is nothing we can do about it." _Even so, it is still sad to say that darkness has created a crossroads at the end of my path. Light or darkness. One or the other will come very soon. There is no extension. No way we can somehow put off the answer to **the** question for another hundred years or so. It's going to be soon. Within a matter of days. **The** question will be answered; will **my** legacy be fulfilled?_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Leon looked at the boy who appeared to be lost in thought. "Hey Sora, you ok?" Sora looked up, an emotion that portrayed slight surprise was displayed across his troubled face. "Yeah, sorry Leon. Hey, I have a question for you." He said, finally remembering what he wanted to ask Leon "Shoot." He responded. Sora told him all that Kairi had said about the dream, and explained the way she was acting on the mountain. Leons face slowly looked more and more surprised as Sora went on. After Sora was done explaining, Sora asked "Do you think the way she was acting had anything to do with the dream?" "I don't doubt it at all. The only problem with this is I don't know what would have happened for that dream to suddenly appear in her head...wait. Sora, didn't you say that Kairi's powers were awakened right around the time Shan-Yu put a blade in your side?" "Yeah." "And in her dream, didn't Kairi's mother die by a blade that a heartless threw in her torso?" "Yeah. What has that..." Finally seeing the connection, Sora said "You mean that the familiarity of watching someone she cares about being stabbed with a blade triggered it?" "Not exactly. Even though her powers are sealed, she probably still has the basic senses for people who are majorly connected with the light or darkness; which pretty much consists of the power to sense a presence and the content of light and darkness connected to their hearts. Kairi has seen you stabbed plenty of times. But you have never been dying like that before. Both witnessing you receiving the wound, and feeling your life slipping away probably triggered it." "It's a bit confusing, but I get it."

"Oh, and another thing." Leon said, as he came up and gave the brown haired boy a good thwack on the noggin. "Hey! What was that for?" "For not using your head. I know you told me that if you found out anymore bad news, you would go get Kairi. But seeing Riku act ruthless isn't exactly what you would call 'more bad news'. According to what Tomoko and your mom said, Riku came to kill you because you are competition when it comes to Kairi. And you going to his hideout, after he fails his mission and retreats, isn't exactly wise. Now that Kairi's here, his blood is probably boiling more than ever." "I know...but I was worried." Leon just shook his head and sighed. "King Mickey is still looking for information on the spell. I'm gonna go find him. Saki, talk some sense to your adolescent munchkin over here."

As Leon walked out of the café, Sora's mom walked in. Sora was about to say something, but was at a loss of words when "Did you use protection?" "Huh!" "You know, a condom or a diaphragm." "What're you talking about!" Saki just stood there, staring at him, not once questioning his missing purity. Sora couldn't do anything except stare back. He slightly got over being scared when he saw that she had more of a worried, questioning look on her face, rather than an angry, demanding one. "Umm...no." he said, his voice becoming a tad bit quieter when he finally gave his answer. She sighed in disappointment. "Oh, I thought I taught you better than that." "Umm...I didn't have any at the time and...uhh...it just sorta happened." "Sora, if you weren't under all this stress, I would lecture you so long, you'd never have a perverted thought in that head of yours again. There's a shop a few blocks away that should have some if..." "Ok ok, I know this town well enough, I think I can find it...how did you know we..um...'did it'." "I know you three well enough to know for a fact that if one of you jump off a bridge, the other two will doubtlessly follow. I meant to talk about it with you before you left. Once you told me that Riku and Kairi had sex and that both you and Riku confessed your love to Kairi, I knew that it would happen soon. You've always shared everything. And after Kairi had sex, it wouldn't be any surprise at all that she would be introduced to a little thing called 'lust'. And what is also known for a fact, is that if she even gave the slightest hint that she wanted any, whoever she hinted to would surely pounce on the opportunity. Tomoko, Shiorikoi, Kairi's parents, (No, I am not just randomly picking theses names. (well, on a few occasions I did). It's Riku's fathers name) and I always would bet on who would give Kairi her first kiss or who would flirt with who next. But we actually did have enough pride not to bet on anything sexual...well at least Tomoko and I were. I'm not so sure about Kairi's dad and Shiorikoi though. " Sora just nodded nervously at his mother's weird observation. He felt so grateful that Donald and Goofy had gone to the bathroom at the time.

His mother pointed to a chair, signaling for him to sit down. When he did so, she sat in the chair next to him. "Tomoko and I have kept quiet to Kairi's parents about Riku's and your's new relations with Kairi, but we have told them everything else, including how all of you confessed your feelings. Hopefully, they will continue believing that Riku's and your intentions are entirely pure. The only comment Shiorikoi had to say was 'I told you all my boy would get to her first'. So other than him not wanting you guys getting STD's or Kairi getting pregnant, he just thinks this whole you and Riku fighting over Kariri thing is funnier than ever. However, he is fairly pissed at...well, just the situation in general. He keeps on insisting that he go with you guys to help get Riku back. He started getting so loud and obnoxious about it that Tomoko was about to go in the kitchen, get a frying pan, and wack him over the head with it. I had the choice of either getting a video camera and record her doing so, or to just try to further calm him down. My plan worked, but I think Tomoko was a little disappointed that she wasn't able to put the frying pan to use." She giggled out. Sora smiled, glad that Riku's father was in his usual make-a-joke-out-of-anything-and-everything mood. (As for his own father, if you didn't noticed that I haven't mentioned Sora's father at all, lets just say he died. I might add more depth into him later.) Sora asked "How's Tomoko?" "She seems to be sticking to her usual stone-faced, no-expression deal, but that ends easily in tears. She's very depressed. And Kairi's parents are very worried. (I have to come up with names for them. How does Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum sound?) If you see them, tell them that Kairi's back. I'll let you guys wait until this war is over, but I do want you and Riku to go help Kairi tell her parents about you-know-what when the time comes." Sora nodded, now a little bit more anxious than before, now that Riku isn't going to be the only one on Kairi's parent's shit-list.

At about this time, Donald and Goofy came back from the restroom. Not wanting to discuss anything in front of them, he gave his mom a hug, she embarrassed him by demanding a kiss on the cheek, and he promised he would talk to her before he left again. He made small talk with Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie. He asked them where he could find Kairi, and they told him that they went to a flea market near Sunset Station. They went there, and spent a very long, boring hour looking for them.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Watching them carefully, he admired how all of this was unfolding. He couldn't wait to reach his **paradise**. The paradise that he would only share with the girl that he was watching. He was put in a good mood at the luck of finding the document that explained how Kairi's memory spell worked. He actually didn't want to know how to break the spell so he could break it, he wanted to know so he could prevent it from breaking. It is nearly impossible to break. The only way she could break it, would be if she had her powers. Of course, once he obtained that power, she wouldn't be a threat with or without her memories. But even if it was possible, which he would make sure it wouldn't be, he didn't want her memories to return. It would only bring her more sadness. He felt bad enough that she would have to feel pain in order to make his paradise. He was a little pissed at that bitch named Tenyo for sending Kairi that dream. She might of regained memories by seeing Sora almost lose his life, but she probably wouldn't have seen that much, had it not been for Tenyo pushing her along. Now she was on a hunt for something that he had to keep her from finding. He was at a loss however, what to do about Sora. When he thinks about the judgement day that he would surely bring upon all living things, except for Kairi and himself, he feels a twinge of pain when he thinks about how Sora will be gone. He is at a loss on whether or not to share his awaited paradise with his old best friend. Riku was at a loss indeed.

I was so gonna make this longer, but I have these two stupid reports to do for school. I'll try to add fluffy content in the next chapter. I'll try to update again within the next month. Thanks for all the reviews.


	21. Chapter 21

I know, I know. I haven't updated in like...1...2...3...20 years! But I've had a lot of homework. In this chapter, I'm going to add Namine, however She will not be a major character, but she will appear a few more times. Sorry to say to Namine fans, but she will be very ooc and you won't like her outcome. I wasn't originally gonna add this and it's not a major part of the story, but I liked the idea. Hope you like this chapter.

Walking along the golden road, Nasaako thought about the unpleasant information that Saki and Tomoko had told her concerning her adopted daughter. When they had first told her the news, she told them that she thought they were cruel for playing such thoughtless jokes on her in her time of sadness and need for a friend and she never wanted to see them again. Thoughtless for not thinking about the consequences and the toll it would take on their friendship. But such a long and odd story for one little joke. Why would they add their sons into it when they were missing them too? The hour when their world began crumpling to pieces, was the hour that she believed their words. Then, she thought about **her**. Perhaps if she had believed **her** story, if she had taken **her** under her wing...maybe **she** would have had a chance to be content. Even so, she knew that would have been impossible. **She **truly was beyond helping.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

On his way to the flea market, Sora saw a familiar woman sitting on the bench. Nasaako. Kairi's adoptive mother. She was the mayor of their peaceful island. When Kairi had first come to Destiny Islands, Nasaako decided to adopt her. It was actually a surprise that she did, because she was one of the hardest working, most stressed-out women on the island. And her husband was a very successful lawyer, so he was almost as busy as she was. However, during the first few years of Kairi's life on Destiny Islands, they managed to spend about the average amount of time any parent would with their child. After she was about eight years old, she hung out with Riku and Sora even more than before, so they were around each other pretty much all the time. Nasaako looked sad. Her head hung low. She used to have really long, black hair that reached past her knees, but now it was cut a little shorter than what Kairi's used to be.

Sora turned to look at Donald and Goofy. "Can you guys give me a minute?" "Sure. Goofy and I will be in the weapon's shop down the road." "See ya Sora." He watched as they walked off, then began walking up to her. "Hello Sora." She said, without even bothering to pick her head up. It kind of surprised him that she knew he was there. "What are you doing here?" He questioned, taking a seat next to her. "I was looking for Kairi. However...I don't know what to say to her." "Why? She's your daughter." "...I came across Leon...he told me about her dream...and her mother." "You're worried about that?" "I'm worried about a number of things. I just don't feel like I've been very...motherly." She said, picking her head up, staring at him with her dark green eyes. "Why do you say that?" "Hehe. It isn't exactly a secret that you and Riku have been the people that she tells anything and everything to instead of my husband and me. We just don't spend enough time with her...that...and something else." "What?"

Nasaako sat quietly for a moment, staring up at the clouds. Then, she began "Do you remember the other girl?" "Hmm?" "The girl that arrived at the island before Kairi did. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was around the same age Kairi was when she came here." Thinking, trying to remember her. His eyes then widened. "Your not talking about **that** girl are you? The one who everyone gossiped about a while back?" "That's her." "Wait. What does this have to do with Kairi?" She looked at him and smiled lightly but sadly "Do you know why her real story never made the news? It was because I paid very big money to the media in order to hush it up. I did it...to prevent the possibility of the story ever reaching Kairi's ears. It had everything to do with Kairi." He looked at her questioningly.

She nodded and began "About two weeks before Kairi arrived, the girl named Namine arrived at our island. Just like Kairi, she was found washed up on the beach. She was discovered because they had seen a small meteor land there. Unlike Kairi, she had all of her memories. She said that she came from a world that was currently at war with shadows. She also said that her world was one of magic and technology far more advanced than ours. We just assumed that this was from the mind of a child...however, she had quite a few scars and wasn't afraid of seeing bloody or gruesome pictures. So, it was generally assumed that wherever she had come from, there was a war going on and that everything else was just her imagination trying to help her cope. Yet...out of everything that she talked about, she talked about a magical princess whom she was friends with the most. Namine said that the princess was the 'Light' of the world. It was thought that this princess was just an imaginary friend that Namine thought would be some sort of savior to her home."

Sora just stared at her with a surprised look on his face. He had a feeling he knew what was coming next. "She was put in an orphanage. She was much quieter than the other kids. If you'd let her, she'd stay in her room all day doing nothing but drawing. She drew pictures of shadows...pictures of light, and of a castle surrounded by a huge town. Two weeks later, Kairi came. Being so isolated, Namine didn't find out about Kairi's arrival until a few days later. At the time, Namine was living with a foster family...the kind that would adopt for the soul purpose of making money off of the child...so they never watched out for her very much. When she heard, she ran to my house, where she heard Kairi was at." "I don't mean to interrupt, but why did you adopt her in the first place? I mean, you were always so busy, and it surprised a lot of people when you did." "Well...after I saw what Namine was going through...how isolated she was...I wondered how bad it would be for Kairi to be all alone and without her memories. When I saw the sorry state that Namine was in, I felt almost as if I had abandoned her. So, I felt that it was the right thing to do to not make the same mistake with Kairi."

"Now, as I was saying, Namine came to my house, claiming to know Kairi. I felt almost overjoyed. Both for Kairi, because Namine might be able to help her remember some of her memories, and for Namine, because she would finally have a friend. When Namine first saw Kairi, she had the brightest smile I had ever seen on a child's face...the last smile I would ever see her show. However, Kairi said she didn't remember her. Seeing that heartbroken look on Namine's face...I felt so bad for her, so I said "Hey Kairi. Namine says she knows you, so maybe she can help you remember a little. Here, look right into her face. Try to remember her." She did just that...and then, after a few seconds, she fell to the ground in pain, clutching her forehead. Nasutuo, my husband, came in and saw that Kairi was in the process of blacking out. He took Namine out of the room that Kairi was in, and asked where she lived. He took her home while I tended to Kairi. When Kairi woke up, she didn't remember what happened. I guess seeing Namine didn't do that much damage to her memory spell. It just made her forget about re-encountering Namine. Namine came over several times to see her...but every time Kairi blacked out. She'd try to tell Kairi about how she was the magical princess and that she had a duty to do. She said that she couldn't tell us what exactly Kairi was the princess of, because she was the only one outside of Kairi's family who knew, and that she was sworn to secrecy. She also said that Kairi had promised that she could come with her when she went to find the Keyblade masters. We obviously had no idea what she was talking about. After a while, we asked her foster parents to not let her come over, because we were worried about Kairi's health. But still, she persisted. She'd skip school and come to see Kairi during recess at Kairi's school (they went to separate schools.). After a while, the teachers would recognize her and call her parents. My husband and I were very concerned about both girls. Namine's foster parent's were caught with drugs, so Namine was put back into the orphanage."

"And this, is when things get a bit too extreme. One night, Namine snuck into Kairi's bedroom through her window. When Kairi blacked out after seeing Namine, Namine managed to get Kairi on her back, sneak out of our house, and go to the island that you guys used to play on. She got just that far...then she was caught. A fisherman saw her traveling in a canoe at a distance. I'm not sure why she was going to that island...maybe she knew about the Keyhole being there and thought it may be able to help them get off of the island somehow. Either way, we dropped any charges that could have been brought against her or the orphanage. However, the orphanage kept a very close eye on her...but not close enough to prevent Namine's next move. One day, when Namine didn't show up for class, someone was sent over to make sure that Namine hadn't runaway again. When they came into her room, they found tons of Namine's drawings taped to all of the walls, covering them up completely. Pictures of her and Kairi, Kairi holding a magnificent light, Kairi fighting back darkness, and other various pictures, mostly of Kairi. But on one of the walls were the words 'Forgive me my princess, for I am afraid of the dark, and darkness is my home, and you are my lost light.'. The words were written in her blood. She had somehow managed to get hold of a knife, and had cut the symbol that you would see on a lot of the heartless on her chest, where her heart is located...then she stabbed herself in her heart. She was the first known suicide of a child at the age of five. This all happened during Kairi's first three months there. She never found out. At around the same time, Riku, Kairi, and you began hanging out. If Kairi were to ever find out, well, not only would it damage her spell, but she would probably blame herself."

Ok. I was going to make this longer, but I haven't updated in such a long time. I'm going to try and work on my next chapter this week. Thanks again for all the reviews. I really do appreciate them (sorry I never respond to them). And for the two who flamed me, I would sincerely appreciate that you would tell me exactly **_WHY_** you hate my story. I have no idea why think you it's so bad. For those who flame me in the future, please tell me.


End file.
